


The Haunting of Keith Kogane

by VirdisDrachen



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Angst, Drama, Ghosts, Haunting, Healing, Horror, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Inspired by The Haunting of Hill House, M/M, Mediums, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pidge's age has been raised, Psychic Abilities, Psychic Bond, She's around 19 or 20, Suspense, or my attempt at horror and suspense, psychic!keith, psychic!shiro
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-29
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2019-09-01 23:53:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 21,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16775449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VirdisDrachen/pseuds/VirdisDrachen
Summary: As both a writer and a psychic, Takashi Shirogane has seen and experienced many things. He is the face of the future for psychics, pioneering a role for their acceptance/place in the modern day. He's helped many understand their abilities, and he's given a voice to those who don't have one.But Keith Kogane is different.





	1. A Call For Help

There are somethings that people can not understand. Things that, some say, are perhaps unexplainable; Regardless of how many diplomas and recognitions hung on the walls.

A plaque laid in the middle of the desk with the title ‘Dr. Samuel Holt’ carved into gold, which many would see as a symbol of pride.

But, the man sitting behind said desk, Samuel, for all his qualifications and degrees, found himself literally scratching his head. Light brown eyes looked over the glasses on his face at the opened file of his latest patient.

Keith Kogane. Age, twenty one. Records of conditions he has allegedly been diagnosed with. Prescriptions of countless medications with effects that Samuel would rather not have his patients, or anyone, for that matter, go through.

Samuel flipped the page.

“Insomnia. Hallucinations. Alcohol reliance. Aggressive behavior. Anxiety attacks. Sleep Paralysis. Patient has been diagnosed with paranoia and dissociation. After several weeks on Benzodiazepine (20mg Tabs, 3 Times Daily), patient has noted the following: Dizziness, Confusion, Drowsiness, Blurred Vision, Weakness, Slurred speech (observed), Lack of Coordination (observed) Anxiety, Headaches, Nausea. Patient has shown no improvement.” Softly, Sam recited the notes written by his own hand with just skim of the page, things he has long since memorized. But no matter how many times he would look at those reminders, the last note in particular did not sit well with him.

 _There is something more._ A restless itch prompted by what he considered was his intuition, unsatisfied with the conclusions the experience of his career would dictate.

Samuel sighed rubbing his temple then sat straight on his chair. To his right was his desktop displaying the images of old tabloids. The headlines in bold letters over images that covered most of the front page.

**MURDER AND SUICIDE IN FAMILY HOUSEHOLD!**

**CHILD ABUSED BY MENTALLY ILL PARENTS!**

**'GHOSTS DID IT' CLAIMS CHILD**

The picture that always got to Samuel the most was that of a child with dark hair being shielded by authorities, the image captured midwalk. Fear lurking silently from what little could be seen of the small boy's bruised face.

It was heartbreaking to see and much more so when Sam was seeing the consequences first hand. That poor boy had grown into a young man with too many walls because no one has had the capacity to understand. He couldn't blame them though, Sam himself wasn't sure what to make out of this peculiar patient, but he was unwilling to just give up.

But it did not mean that it was any less frustrating. Some may call it instinct or a ‘gut feeling’ but Samuel was convinced that he alone could not help the young Keith Kogane. Which was why he was still in the office late in the afternoon, sitting behind his large desk eagerly anticipating an important call.

Sam’s eyes darted down to his mobile phone, fingers twitching to reach out those few inches to grab it. Sam decided to give it a little while more.

 _It will ring_ . The little voice inside his head told him, _He must be busy but he'll call back_. It didn't hurt to double check that there is any missed calls because the phone was set on vibrate.

A knock on the door startled him out of his deep thoughts. Sam blinked a few times to focus back on reality just in time to see his wife coming in.

“Am I interrupting dear?” She asked as she peeked through the door, most surely noting the slightly startled look on his face.

“Ah, Colleen. No, no it’s fine I was just---you scared me a little. ‘Was a little deep in thoughts, you know.” Samuel offered her a jovial smile throughout his sentence in hopes to dispel the worried look that was wrinkling her face. Samuel didn’t miss it when Colleen’s brown eyes took a quick glance at the computer screen.

She hummed softly whilst entering the room and walking towards Samuel. He followed her with his gaze as she stood by him and put her hand on his shoulder, rubbing it with her thumb.

“I’m sorry dear, just came here to tell you that dinner’s ready. But you’re still working on Keith’s case I see.”

Samuel looked her in the eye for a few seconds, then closed the confidential file and tapped the butt of his pen against his notepad whilst nodding. “I’m reviewing notes for tomorrow’s session.”

Colleen looked like if she was waiting to see if her husband would add something else as her next question came a long moment after, “Have you heard from Shiro yet?”

Samuel answered through a sigh, “No. Not yet. I’ve tried a few times but, the boy must be busy. You know how he is.”

“Oh, don’t I,” Colleen smiled fondly at that, returning the gesture as she rubbed Samuel’s shoulder. “I’m sure he’ll get back to you as soon as he sees your calls.” Sam was idly nodding along her words, Colleen raised an eyebrow at him and added, “But in the meantime, I think you should take a small break. It’ll be no good, and you might say ironic, for a Doctor to become ill from overwork.”

“I know, I know. It’s just that, well, you know.” Samuel put his hand over hers, his eyes looking up over his glasses.

“Of course. I understand,” She leaned down to kiss his forehead, “I’ll wait for you on the table.”

“Alright. I’ll be there in few, okay?”

She nodded and then left.

Samuel stared at the door for some time after Colleen closed it behind her. He wasn’t going to make her wait long, but he really wanted to allow a little more time to receive the call he was waiting for. He checked his phone again, and there was still nothing.

“Perhaps I should keep reviewing to kill a little time.” Samuel muttered to himself as he flipped through Keith’s record again.

Once again, rather than absorbing his observations, thoughts drifted off to concerns regarding Keith.

_I wonder if that boy taken his medicine tonight? Should I call to check in on him? I don't want to seem like I'm nagging the boy, for all his troubles he has a clear independent streak ... Perhaps I should text Katie, hopefully she wouldn’t mind checking for me …_

Catching himself distracted again, Samuel cupped his own chin and caressed his beard as he looked at his phone. Supposing that it wouldn’t hurt to make the call he reached out for his device.

And it rang when his hand was hovering mere inches above it. Samuel leaned forward to make sure that he was reading the name displayed on the screen right. Then answered without a second thought once he was sure of who was calling.

“Shiro! How are you my boy? I was hoping you’d call soon!” Samuel responded with enthusiasm, leaning back on his chair and turning towards the glass window.

_“Hey Uncle Sam! Sorry I didn't answer before, I was working on a case. Didn’t mean to keep you waiting.”_

Samuel chuckled to himself at the humbly apologetic tone from the young man on the other end. “Ah, don't worry about it. I figured you were busy. It's another case in the bag, I hope?”

A sheepish chuckle preceded the response, _“You could say that. It was a pretty … difficult case. Emphasis on the_ **_difficult_ ** _part.”_

Sam laughed, “But nothing that Takashi Shirogane couldn't solve, I’m sure.”

Shiro chuckled and Sam could clearly picture Shiro scratching the side of his head. A peculiar habit from Shiro that Samuel was familiar with, and that has never left Shiro.

“ _Yea, well, I can't really leave a case unfinished. It would haunt me in my sleep … sometimes quite literally.”_

Samuel smiled and nodded, while turning his pen in his fingers. _That’s just like Shiro, always helping others … Which is why …_

“Well, I’m glad that you’ve managed to once more help someone. I trust that you are well, yes?”

_“Oh yea, I’m perfectly fine. Tired, but in one piece.”_

Samuel was relieved to hear that, however he did not express it because Shiro quickly cut him before the word could leave his mouth.

_“But Uncle Sam … I hope I’m not being rude but … there’s something bothering you, isn’t there? And whatever it is, you’re really anxious to tell me.”_

Samuel’s mouth moved but no words came out, surprise shifting to amazement when he looked at his phone then pressed it to his ear. “Wow, you’ve gotten more sharp.”

 _“I’ve …_ **_picked up_ ** _a few new things. But we’ll leave that for another time.”_

And Samuel agreed, for the time being he would put aside the subtle hesitation in the answer Shiro offered. “Right. Okay, so, Shiro, I know that you are a busy young man, with the books and your cases, but I was hoping that you would grant me a moment of your time?”

_“Of course I would. No matter how full my schedule is, I would always make make space for you guys. You know that.”_

With a fond smile Samuel told himself that he should have known better than dance around what he wanted to say to Shiro. The family picture he had on his desk, between the pencil holder and the plaque of his name, served as the testament; Colleen and himself at the back of the picture with fond and proud smiles. Younger versions of his son and daughter making funny faces. Beside them, a younger version of Shiro was smiling brightly, yet Samuel knew him enough to know that Shiro had been on the verge of following his children’s lead.

“Just wanted to double check, make sure that I’m not interrupting any of your projects.”

_“It’s okay. Just tell me, what can I do for you? The suspense is killing me here!”_

Shiro laughed which re-assured Sam even more. Yet he didn't answer immediately since he was considering how to explain despite having an ample record of Keith’s torment laying in the middle of his desk.

“I’m not supposed to disclose any information since it’s unethical, and would never dream of violating someone’s privacy, so all I can tell you right now is that I really need help with a patient of mine.”

The other line went into still silence long enough for Samuel to worry that the call got disconnected.

 _“A patient?”_ Shiro finally echoed as if testing that he heard Samuel right.

A knowing smile spread across Samuel's face as he knew the deeper context within Shiro's question, “Yes Shiro, a patient.”

_“Why would you need help with a patient? And from me no less? You’re one of the best psychologists in town. You’ve helped hundreds of people.”_

“This patient Shiro, he's … He’s a _peculiar_ case. Actually reminds me of you.”

Samuel could feel it, even in the short silence that followed, he knew he had Shiro's interest. Though Samuel was certain that Shiro was going to come look into the situation regardless of him picking out Shiro's curiosity so directly.

 _“Huh. Interesting …”_ Shiro hummed.

“It's beyond my field of expertise. There's only so much I can do for the poor boy.” Samuel was disheartened since, as he spoke, he flipped through the record again landing on the page where he had the newspaper clippings. That picture of a much younger Keith, much too frightened for any boy that age.

_“What time do you need me there?”_

“I'll be in a session with him tomorrow, at,” Sam drawled as he searched his agenda for the time, “three o'clock tomorrow. Think you can make it?”

_“I'll be there.”_

“Thank you Shiro.”

_“No problem Uncle Sam. I'll see you tomorrow.”_

“Yes, take care.”

They hung up and Sam breathed out a sigh of relief. Samuel was putting all his faith on Shiro, looking once more at the picture on his desk. And he was eager for whatever the next day could bring.

_If anyone can understand Keith the most, I'm sure it's Shiro._

Barely had Samuel finished that thought when two quick, sharp knocks on the door took him out of his thoughts like dejavu. He wasn't given the time to react when Colleen peeked through the door with a less than amused look on her face.

“‘I’ll be there in a few’, eh, Mister?” She chided putting a fisted hand on her hip while keeping the other on the door handle.

Samuel offered her a sheepish smile that was going to be accompanied by an apology, along with the news that Shiro called. However, Colleen had none of it, interrupting him just as he had opened his mouth.

“No, no, no. No, ‘buts’ from you. Diner is getting cold and you better get down to the dining room before I send a picture to your children of how I have to tie you to the chair and feed you like a baby.”

Samuel laughed while he stood up rubbing the back of his neck. “Alright, alright, I'm coming, I'm coming. Please have mercy on me. I don't think Matt or Katie will ever let me live it down.”

Colleen smirked as Samuel approached her and they headed out the door, “That's the idea.”

Samuel laughed placing his arm around her shoulders and lead them out.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello and welcome to my first Sheith fic! Thank you so much for stopping by and dedicating me some of your time. As you may have noticed in the tags I will be adding character tags and other tags as the story progresses, rating might change as well. I do it this way because I feel like the tags could be a give away and I'd like to keep some things a surprise. Please let me know your thoughts, I'd be glad to hear them. This work has been greatly inspired by the Netflix series called 'The Haunting of Hill House', which if you haven't seen I definitely recommend that you to check it out!
> 
> A huge shoutout to thequalityrunaway whom edited and beta'd this work~~~ Thank you!
> 
> And a special thanks to Neo too who helped me in the early stages of development!
> 
> You guys rock!


	2. Sensation

The darkness is smothering. Its shadows are rampant, crawling over the walls to ooze into the life of every unwary soul. Corrupted are the tendrils that climb up the young man's skin, under the guise of a warm caress.

Alert, blue eyes shoot open through a thin veil of black.

Everything is silent, like it should be. The stillness shrills in a piercing ring. He is alone in his room, on his bed where there should be nothing to fear. All of his things were right where he left them; his messenger bag haphazardly in a corner, and a pair of red converse laying by it; worn and faded in color ...

Yes, everything was like he left it … Why is his chest tightening then?

Ribbons of bright yellow sliced through the blinds, reminding him that he has somewhere to be. Even if he’s reluctant his brain tries to arise the rest of his body.

Not one muscle moves.

Confusion comes along with insistence that ends in a hollow attempt.

Panic ruptures his beating muscle, it drowns his chest then spreads like vines.

It gets cold. Far too cold even for the blanket that should protect him from the bite.

Expectation creeps eerily and twists the mental fortitude it is supposed to create.

His fingers spas as full awareness bring the shadows closer. They rush nearer with every desperate breath that fights their way pass the clog in his chest.

No amount of effort helps with making not even the smallest of movements. It is when instinct demands to call out for help, but his lips are stuck together. Not that his tongue does any better, it can produce no more than a pathetic, minuscule whimper.

The knob on his door turns, unbidden, offering the hope of someone, somehow has heard his pleas.

The door creaks, apprehensive to show what hides behind. Silence greets him with the smell of something burning. A stench that's all too familiar.

Logic told him that the stove could be on, that there must be someone in the kitchen. Of course, it was little comfort to him.

He hears a wheeze. Raspy in a way that is almost inhuman. That too, he recognizes.

Tears scratch at the eyes he moves about in a frantic search for any escape. As if that can free him from the paralysis, deep down he knows better. Impatient his mind becomes, blaring alarm bells that fizzle out in the nothing. The wheezing drags itself closer with every raps of breath. Rationale dictates that muscles should move in tandem with instincts.

Please no, he wants to say. Please go away, he wants to beg. But his tongue was dead weight. Even small noises was an arduous task.

If he closed his eyes it would go away, or so he believed.

The wheezing stops.

For a moment he thinks he can breathe.

Bone crushing pain grapples one of his wrists.

Screams ram against his throat desperate to break free from their prison. His breath falters, it comes short, interrupted, it feels like an ice cold spear has impaled his lungs. The grip pulls wanting to drag him into the unknown.

The Darkness smothers. Its shadows became chains. It is a tormentor that dutifully shows him his biggest nightmare. A tall figure merged with unnatural shadows. The smell of burned skin reaffirms its grip on his lungs.

_Keith. Keith. Come with us, Keith._

Soundless words that whisper chills upon his skin, they shake him from head to toe. He forces a sound from deep within but his lips are still sealed.

He tries again. Again. Again. And again.

He pleads for the torture to end. He prays for someone to liberate him.

He pleads and he pleads for the burned people to leave.

* * *

In a swish leaves on the street were disturbed from their passing and made to dance in the wake of a black blur. So like distant thunder the engine of the Jeep rumbled to let its presence known.

A loud and vulgar yawn was the only sign of a restless night that Shiro was going to show. The yawn caused him to grip the steering wheel tighter.

“That’s the hundredth time you’ve yawned in the last twenty minutes. I’m beginning to fear for our young lives ... I should drive, bro.”

Small tears formed in the corner of Shiro’s eyes. He brought up one of his hands and without taking off his eyeglasses he rubbed away the tiredness. “There’s _no way_ I’m letting _you_ drive Black, _Matt_.”

Matt clicked his teeth then rolled his eyes, and in a somewhat offended tone he said, “What, you don’t trust me?”

Shiro shot him a deadpan look over the rim of his thin eyeglasses, blinking every now and then. The look lasted a few seconds before Shiro returned his attention to the road.

“Aww come on, it’s not like I’m gonna go all Speed Racer and do anything to your precious ‘Black.’ We are bros, Shiro!” Matt completed his whining with crossing his arms and pouting.

Shiro scoffed and shook his head, “We are, and I would trust you with my back in _anything_ else. Except my car.”

“Is this what I get for caring? You and Pidge are the same, you don’t appreciate me.” Matt exaggerated his sigh while slumping back on his chair. He took out his phone in a huffy display.

But the gestures were done with the intent to tease, Shiro knew. He huffed with a smile as he reached to ruffle Matt’s long light brown hair. “You’re so melodramatic.”

Matt first responded with a grumpy sounding hum then changed the topic. “So, what _did_ keep you awake? Don't tell me it was writer's block.” There was mild annoyance in Matt's tone. Shiro getting restless over lack of inspiration was nothing new.

“No, I actually wished that it had been that. It was the vibes I picked up from uncle Sam yesterday. That call …” Shiro trailed off into a short pause. He thought back on the call and tried to separate and name what he felt when talking to Sam.

At the sudden silence Matt looked from his phone to Shiro as he sat up on his chair. “Where they bad vibes?”

Shiro knitted his brows as he sat back. One hand stayed on the wheel while the other went up to fiddle with the charm he wore around his neck. Matt watched him rub the old lion head perched atop a white quartz stone. Shortly after Shiro brought the charm up to press it below his lower lip.

“Concern. Doubt. Anger. Desperation.” Shiro answered while lightly tapping the charm against his chin between each word. There was other things that were occurring to Shiro that he chose not to disclose to not worry Matt too much. “Uncle Sam was definitely on edge but most of these vibes don't even belong to him, rather, they've clung. And _that's_ what worries me.”

Matt hummed as he seemed to think on Shiro’s explanation. “Huh, that's not like him … then again, he has been working a lot with Keith, lately.”

“Keith. That's his patient, right? The one he asked me to help with?”

“Yea. That's his name. Dad didn't mention it?”

Shiro shook his head, “No. Might've slipped his mind or he wanted Keith to introduce himself when I see him?” He looked at Matt while shrugging and raising and eyebrow.

Matt stuck out his lower lip as he shrugged back. Shiro followed up with another question.

“Do you know him? Keith, I mean.” Shiro asked unable to keep his curiosity.

Matt shrugged a shoulder, “Not much. He's one of the guys bunking with Katie. We've met him a few times but … Keith. He's _very_ reserved, doesn't talk much especially. Poor guy’s been through a whole lot of shit. Katie is quite protective of him … ”

There was genuine sympathy from Matt's part, his voice going soft in the last few words. Then it was Shiro’s turn to hum and contemplate Matt’s answer. He had to admit to himself that he was disappointed since that wasn't much information to go on. But there was one little detail that caught his attention.

Matt said that Keith was ‘bunking’ with Pidge, their little sister. Which lead to the question if Pidge was friends with this person or was he an acquaintance. Shiro was aware that Pidge shared an apartment with her friends. But at that moment Shiro was wondering if there had been any mention of any Keith before. He threaded through the fogginess misting over his sleepy brain. There was Hunk, and Lance, if he recalled right. Yet Shiro felt he was forgetting something. There was a little hole in his mind that he guessed it could be this so called Keith. Shiro would have to ask Pidge for more information to be sure.

Even so, Shiro felt more invested as not only was Keith Sam’s patient, he was one of Pidge’s friends. That meant _two_ family members were counting on his help. The obligation to succeed became more plain.

Sooner than later they took a turn and the familiar two story house peeked out from behind some lush trees. Matt straightened in his chair smiling bright as the afternoon they were in.

“Ah, home sweet home.” Matt sighed out, relaxation written all over him as he put his phone away.

Shiro hummed in agreement, his grin matching Matt's. Up the cobblestone driveway Shiro lead his beloved Jeep. He was mindful as he parked right next to Pidge's distinct car, a green Kia Soul.

“You know Mom is going to give you a little ear pull, right?” Matt sniggered as he hopped off the Jeep and Shiro followed soon after he turned off the engine.

“I don’t doubt it …” Smiling to himself, Shiro mumbled as he closed the door. He fixed his black leather jacket, making sure that he looked presentable. He didn’t want Sam and Colleen, especially, fretting over him looking tired. He continued to smile anyways as he imagined the scenario.

Shiro always stayed in touch with the Holts, made sure they were okay and give them updates about his life. But Shiro wrapped his mind around the fact that he hasn't stopped by in person for a while. And that was the reason why Shiro was expecting the ‘ear-pull’, as Matt described it. Because if there was one thing very important to the Holts it was family. As one would expect from growing up in the Holt household Shiro took that teaching to heart.

“Think that if I stop for lunch everyday I’ll be let off easy?” Shiro chuckled as the both of them skipped up the steps towards the front door.

“Wishful thinking bro, wishful thinking.” Matt replied smirking as Shiro nodded in agreement and rang the doorbell.

Hardly seconds after the bell crooned their arrival, they heard running footsteps. They were soon followed by an excited shout of, “It’s Shiro!”

The call of his name earned a fond smile as he recognized the voice. But that also meant that there was an imminent impact sure to follow and Shiro braced himself for it.

The door swung open. Shiro wasn't completely done opening his arms when a young woman latched onto him like a Koala.

“Shiro!” Her thin arms wrapped around his neck while her thin legs tied around his thighs. She grunted as her embrace tightened as best it could.

Shiro chuckled and squeezed her back. Their eyeglasses creaked between their pressed cheeks and Shiro loosened his hold. “Heya Pidge. It’s been a little while.”

“Sure has!” Pidge said then jumped off keeping a confident smile that was as warm and bright as the tones of her clothing. It always reminded Shiro of nature whenever he saw her. Lime green and pristine white of her tank top and gray sporty shorts. She sported ankle high casual boots that suggested an adventurous and curious spirit.

After she fixed her glasses from the hug, Pidge noticed Matt beside Shiro. “Oh Matt! You decided to tag along too! I thought you were going to be busy working on you next video today, or you know, with work?”

“And skip on Mom's cooking? Pft, no chance. The video can wait a little longer, and I'm off for a few days so, that's a plus.” Matt opened his arms to her while pouting, “No hug for me though?”

Pidge's grin grew from ear to ear and she near tackled into Matt's open arms. Matt lifted her only enough to keep her on her tiptoes to then sway her from side to side. Pidge sounded like she had mumbled something against Matt’s torso, but Shiro couldn’t make it out.

Matt sent a wink Shiro’s way and the feeling of mischief struck Shiro. He immediately knew what Matt was about to do. Shiro opened his eyes wide as if to tell him not to do it. Yet Matt, with swift and least effort, picked Pidge up to carry her over his shoulder.

“‘Ey! Matt, what are you --- come on! Put me down! You _had_ to ruin the moment?” She emphasized her protest by pulling on Matt's ponytail.

It did little since Matt turned to Shiro and asked, “Shall we go in?” Then lead the way.

Shiro chuckled at Pidge's indignant look as he followed. The smell of Lavender, that Shiro was certain came from a vaporizer. It was a whiff of nostalgia. He would always go back to the days when Matt, Pidge and himself helped plant said kind of flowers in the backyard. He also remembered all three of them snuggling in sheets caressed by the same aroma. It made him smile.

“And what are _you_ laughing at? Especially since you're in big trouble for not dropping by, Mister!” She huffed inflating her cheeks while squinting her eyes at Shiro .

Shiro rose his hands to placate while offering a sheepish grin. It didn’t matter that Pidge was hardly half his own size. Her attitude made up for her tiny stature. “Aw come on Pidge, it hasn’t been _that_ long, and it’s not like we don’t talk on the phone.”

“It’s not the saaaammeeee Shiro!” Pidge's body sagged as she whined.

They passed the hallway into a very spacious space. Living room and kitchen adjoined, both modernized with each time that Shiro visited.

Once tiled floors have transitioned into laminate, plank flooring.

Floral motifs on cushions had been replaced with charcoal gray or dark blue. It gave the house an extra touch of elegance and fit the contemporary age. No matter the revamps done there was one thing that always remained unchanged. The house was always clean, seamless, perfumed with scents to fit the calm atmosphere.

Yet, Shiro grabbed the quartz stone dangling from his neck. There was something out of place.

“And you call _me_ melodramatic, Shiro?” Matt huffed throwing a quick glance at Shiro as they walked. He then looked ahead again and patted Pidge's back, “It's only been like around two weeks since he was last here.”

“Don't _defend him_ Matt. ‘Sides you two are neighbors, it's not like you'll notice the difference.” Pidge grumbled crossing her arms under her. The expression she wore caused her cheeks to puff up.

Shiro had to bite back his lower lip not to utter out loud how adorable Pidge looked doing a face like that. It would only upset her more and Shiro wasn't sure if he or Matt could help themselves from teasing her for it. “Don't worry Pidge, I promise I'll make it up to you.”

“You're gonna have to pay for it big time Takashi Shirogane.” She grunted.

“Aw, I know how to cheer you up.” Matt started poking her on the ribs to make her squirm in his hold.

“No! Stop! Don't tickle me Mat---ahh! Shiro! Tell him to stap!” Between giggles and kicks Pidge begged as she tried to free herself.

Shiro sniggered and was going to join in the fun. He thought he could either catch Matt in a headlock, or carry them both over his shoulders. Showing off his strength, and his height would surely annoy Matt and get him to stop bothering Pidge. Yet Shiro didn't get to do either as they heard somebody clear their throat for their attention.

There, a woman stood by the large island that drew the boundary between the living room and the kitchen. One hand on her lithe hip, the other drumming her nails against the glossy top of dark marble.

The three blinked at her looking silly and owlish for a few short moments. Then, Matt greeted her first with a casual mien. Shiro followed in contrast more apologetic and sheepish.

“Oh, hey Mom.”

“Hey auntie Colleen.”

Colleen held a chiding posture. The smirk on her face, and the slight arch of her eyebrow told Shiro that it was more of a fond gesture. “Unbelievable. You just got here and are already stirring up trouble.”

Matt clicked his teeth and tried deny it as he put Pidge down. “Nah, trouble? We're not causing trouble, we're _bonding_.” Matt walked towards Colleen with his arms open to gather her in his arms and place several kisses on her head.

Pidge made a noise like that of blowing a raspberry and muttered something darkly. She sat on a stool, a book and a notebook laid open in front of it. A set of keys and a phone encased in a cover of the face of a robotic green lion, strewn over the book.

Shiro thought he heard Pidge complain about her cheeks burning thanks to Matt.

Colleen hummed in sarcasm as she hugged her son back. “And I am to assume that _you_ were the one that started this ‘bonding?’”

“Actually it was Pidge who started it, because she's a good lil’ sis.” Matt said to his defense letting go of Colleen to go look what was cooking in the pots on the stove, and inside the oven. His snooping around released a plethora of smells: homemade macaroni and cheese baking. Garlic bread, and pork meat accentuated by the distinct smell of bacon.

Shiro's mouth watered and he couldn't wait to taste the food. But first, he received Colleen into a warm, tight embrace when she approached him.

“And you, Takashi Shirogane, ought to consider yourself lucky that I was generous enough to make your favorite dish. Considering your little absence.” Colleen’s tone was playful but there was no denying that she was chiding him.

Shiro chuckled and after a few seconds he pushed her at his arms’ length, holding her shoulders. Colleen rose an eyebrow reaching up to tussle the white fringe of Shiro's otherwise dark hair.

“Goodness Shiro, you dyed it?” Colleen’s sounded lenient as she put her hand on her waist.

Shiro felt like he was a child again and he threaded his fingers through the white streaks. “A little bit … It was Pidge’s idea.”

“No it wasn't! You know well it was Matt's idea!” Pidge protested from her place on the stool.

"But you seconbed him." Shiro said. 

Meanwhile Matt was stealing a taste out of the mac and cheese, nonchalant as if he wasn't even in the room. And as if he wasn't usually the one to suggest crazy ideas.

“Well, regardless of how it happened, or whose idea was it, I suppose that it _does_ look good on you Shiro.” Colleen conceded through a sigh, but still had an affectionate smile on her face. She then frowned again and added, “But don’t go crazy with the dye unless you want to end up bald. It'd be a shame. You have such nice hair.”

Matt snorted and Shiro winced at the idea as he couldn’t picture himself bald. Shiro conceded holding his hands up between them. “Okay auntie, I won’t, I won’t.”

“Good.” Colleen gave a firm nod while patting Shiro on the head then walked off towards the fridge. “Well Shiro, sit down. And do any of you want anything to drink? Water? Soda? Coffee? I also Katie’s and Shiro’s favorite watermelon juice.”

“Oh, watermelon juice? I’d love some! Please.” Shiro chirped.

“Same here!” Pidge rose her hand to second Shiro.

“I’ll have some soda.” Said Matt.

“Why did I even ask.” Colleen smirked, fondness on her face as she proceeded to serve them the drinks.

“Soooo, how is your latest book coming along Shiro? What kind of interesting supernatural subjects are you going to talk about?” Pidge leaned over the counter top, her hands tapping on it with rhythm as she waited for Shiro's reply.

Shiro grabbed his necklace rubbing it between his fingers, “Ah, well, progress has been slow. My muses have been rather quiet.” As Shiro answered Colleen handed both him and Pidge their drinks. He muttered his thanks and took a sip. The cold liquid soothed his throat. It was a delight that brought him back to the hot afternoons in his childhood.

“Oh I'm sure they'll come to you soon enough. Don't force them.” Colleen commented as she proceeded to give Matt his soda.

“Yeah. I have a couple of small drafts and ideas, but nothing concrete yet.” Shiro replied in general after he had swallowed another gulp of juice.

“And like always, you won't say anything until you have something set in stone, right?” Matt said disappointed.

“Naturally.” Pidge answered for Shiro knowing him too well.

Shiro rolled his eyes at them while pushing his glasses back. He straightened his back in a poised gesture he answered with, “You can't rush genius.”

It was both Matt and Pidge’s turns to roll their eyes, both also throwing in a small groan as well.

Shiro smirked as he received the reaction he was expecting. After taking a triumphant sip from his drink Shiro changed the subject. “So, Pidge, how's having your own place treating you? How are your friends, Hunk and Lance, was it?”

“Oh, it's great actually. There's no better feeling of being in a place where you're ‘the Alpha’, no offense Mom. And my friends are great! I mean, yea we have some bickering about who gets to choose a movie, but it's all good. Lance would love to meet you by the way, he's a super huge fan of yours. I'm sure he'd even like to feature you in his blog.”

Shiro nodded at the reminder that he had a fan amongst Pidge's friends. However Shiro was waiting for any mention of the name Keith. But he found it strange when Pidge didn't say anything. He was going to prod more when Matt interrupted with a scoff.

“Well Lance's gonna have to fall in line and wait, I'm still waiting for our **dear** _big bro_ to show up in one of _my_ videos for _my_ blog.” Matt sent a pointed look towards Shiro.

Pidge grinned, amused, taking a swig from her juice while looking at Matt. She responded before words could leave Shiro's open mouth. “Right, Lance is your, what did you call him again? Your ‘blog rival’?”

“Damn straight he is! So Shiro, when you meet - _if_ you meet him- don't you _dare_ show up in his videos. I'll be very upset.” Though Matt was being serious about what he said, he was still being comical about it. He squinted his eyes while puckering his lower lip.

“Don't worry Matt, I'm not going to show up in anyone's blog before yours.” Shiro's eyes went to the ceiling as he talked in a monotone voice. As an afterthought. while swirling his cup, Shiro added, “You do little to remind me too. And I thought you had more views on your science videos anyways?”

“Dude, I remind you, often. You get so distracted sometimes that the only reason you haven't, literally, lost your head it's because it's attached to your neck. _And,_ you'd be surprised, people like both science and the mysterious, I got a very good following on both. Plus, my looks help,” Matt used a suave tone as he ran his hand smoothly through his honey glossed hair.

The action wasn't amusing to Shiro and he rose an eyebrow at Matt. Pidge made sound of disgust with her tongue sticking out. From her place by the stove, Colleen roller her eyes while sighing.

Soon after a light sound of shoes clacking against the neutral colored wood floor. They all looked behind them and saw Sam coming towards them.

“What’s with the bickering?” Sam asked as he went to Matt first, then greeted him with a tight hug.

“Oh nothing, the children just being children.” Colleen answered offhandedly, as she started preparing a cup of coffee for Sam. 

Sam chuckled as he patted Matt on the shoulder, “Causing trouble for your mother already?”

“Trouble is our middle name.” Matt responded and Sam ruffled his hair before moving towards Shiro.

After putting his drink down Shiro stood from his chair. “Hi uncle Sam” Shiro received Samuel with a strong hug, both of them patting each other's backs while they were at it.

Immediately Shiro felt some of the anxiousness lift off of Sam. The relief washing over him like warm water soothes the tension of a long day. The feeling became even more clear at Sam’s next words, “It's very good to see you and I'm so glad you came.”

When they dislodged from the hug Sam kept one hand on Shiro’s shoulder. Hints of the disquiet still lingered in the air around Sam like ripples even as he said those words. As a sign of reassurance Shiro’s brows knitted the slightest bit and he laid a heavy hand on Sam’s shoulder in return. Sam nodded and moved to sit down across from Pidge and Matt.

“So Katie, Keith is still coming to the session right? I’m surprised he didn’t tag along with you.” Sam asked as Colleen handed him a cup of coffee and he muttered his thanks.

Pidge's shoulders immediately twitched as they tensed at the question. Shiro drank from his juice as he listened to Pidge answer.

“I offered him a ride, but he looked like he wasn’t feeling too well today. He said was goin to take a little rest befire coming here. Hunk's supposed to drop him off.” Pidge’s sentence ended in a very subtle drawl as she turned her phone in her hand.

Shiro squinted his eyes at her when he sensed the uncertainty within her. Pidge must have felt Shrio’s gaze on her as she lifted the gaze from her phone to look at him in the eye. The exchange didn’t last long since Pidge’s lips pressed into a firm line when she turned her attention to her phone. Shiro’s brows knitted further in intrigue. He considered if he should push for a question or wait until they were alone to talk more.

The sight of a bed with a figure he couldn’t discern flashed through his head. Sadness hung heavy in his chest accompanied by the smell of booze. A spike of stress and desperation, strange symptoms that struck Shiro with the force of a punch to the gut.

“Not feeling well?” Sam sat back on his stool crossing his arms and looking concerned. Sam looked thoughtful before he made a question that sounded more like a guess. “He’s sick?”

Pidge put her phone down to look at her father, yet looked reluctant to look at him in the eye for too long. “No. He hasn't been able to sleep well lately. So I told him to rest a little before today's session.”

Sam hummed softly and took a sip out of his cup of coffee then took a quick look at his watch. “I hope he’s okay and that he’ll make it,” he then looked at Shiro, “Shiro you don’t ha ---- Shiro? Are you alright?”

Hand on his forehead, gray eyes fixed on the loud ticking of his own watch. Shiro hadn’t realized that he spaced out as he sorted through what he just experienced.

Tick. Tick. Tick. Resounded the little arm behind the glass. The same heavy vibes Shiro had picked up through the phone the day before loomed over him with purpose. Shiro grabbed the lion head around his neck.

He got surprised that he didn’t pick up on them quicker as the energy was charged. No one else was being affected in any unusual ways by it, for the moment at least. Shiro was impressed by that, but very thankful for it.

“Shiro?” Pidge called him while holding his wrist.

Shiro’s eyes drifted up to meet hers, then Sam’s.

“I think you left us there for a little.” Sam said with concern.

Shiro opened his mouth but had to think on his words before talking, “Oh! My bad. I was thinking about something.”

Sam and Pidge exchanged looks, the latter shrugging at Sam’s questioning gaze.

“Okay, food's going to be ready soon.” Colleen interrupted. Matt muttered his appreciation under the claim that he was starving. Colleen put her hand on her shoulder, “Katie dear, you think Keith would like to stay for dinner afterwards? I made more than enough ...”

“Oh, um,” Pidge’s lips pulled to a side as she seemed to give it some thought. When she answered, Shiro felt a hint if disappointment in her, “I'm not sure. It depends on how he's feeling? Though you know it's kinda a long shot.”

“Perhaps Hunk could stay? You said he was dropping Keith off right?” Sam offered after he had taken a sip of his coffee.

“Oh, he definitely would. I think he has some new recipes he wants to share with you Mom.” Pidge said smiling as she looked from Sam to Colleen.

Shiro's brows knitted when he looked at Matt questioningly. Matt shrugged and Shiro looked from Colleen to Pidge with the same expression.

“Oh yeah, my friend Hunk, he likes talking to Mom about recipes and all that kitchen stuff. They can talk forever about that.” Pidge rolled her eyes and drawled the word 'forever’ for emphasis.

Shiro smirked and looked at Colleen for confirmation. Colleen was quick to defend herself from her daughter's slight sassing. Her indignant posture making everyone around snigger or smile.

“Hm, I don't see you _or_ Lance complaining about that. If it weren't for that sweet boy you two would be stuck eating junk or microwavable food all the time or starve. Honestly.” Colleen huffed and turned to Matt and Shiro with an eyebrow raised, “I hope _you two_ have moved more past that issue.”

They would have said yes, but Shiro and Matt knew that Colleen knew better. There was no way they could fool her sharp motherly instincts. What other choice did they have but to admit that neither of them were capable of cooking without setting off a fire alarm. They were somewhat subtle about it though. Shiro cleared his throat while playing with his chain and looking away. Matt occupied himself by chugging down a large part of his soda.

Colleen crossed her arms while shaking her head disapprovingly. Sam and Pidge did not stop themselves from chuckling under their breaths.

Unexpected, a sound that started as a low hum then gradually increased into a heart pumping tune. The mirth subsided and all eyes landed on Pidge's cell phone.

“Oh, speaking of the devil, he must be on his way.” Pidge either didn’t care or didn’t realize her odd choice of words as she casually answered the call, “Hey Hunk. Are you---”

Everyone watched as Pidge got cut off mid question. Her eyes glistening like honey in the light flickered about. Shiro felt Sam and Matt’s gazes on him but he remained focused on the worry that struck as quick as lightning. Shiro saw it before it was even evident on Pidge's face.

“Wait, what?!” She shouted standing from her chair in an abrupt motion. Her knuckles going white from the tight hold she had on her phone.

Shiro and Matt exchanged worried and confused glances. Sam and Colleen kept looking at their daughter as she listened while grabbing her keys.

“Alright, jus’ hold on, I’m on my wa--- NO! Tell Lance to stop doing that, it’ll only make it worse! I’ll be there as fast as I can. Jus' hang on a sec.” Pidge motioned Sam towards her.

Sam looked confused but he stood and went to her.

"Dad, Keith's having a fit! We need to go! Here, take the phone, talk to them and I'll drive!" And then she was off before anyone could say or do anything else.

Sam gave one look at the bewildered faces in the kitchen, he brought the phone to his ear, and ran after Pidge. Colleen moved from her spot to look down the hallway only to see the front door slam shut behind Sam.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo! Here it is, chapter two!  
> I have to say that the opening scene really gave me a run for my money. I was trying to achieve a certain vibe with it and I had to redo it a couple of times, lol. So, it fyou have any thoughts, I'd love to hear them!
> 
> As per usual, shoutout to thequalityrunaway for being awesome and for all the help!
> 
> Alright then, I hope you all enjoyed and see you in the next chapter~~~


	3. Insight

Sam made his way up the two flights of stairs towards Pidge’s apartment, a white paper bag in one hand. Its contents clattered like a rattle with each quick step. The door was left unlocked when Sam left, so he just walked in.

Inside the humble space, it smelled of chicken soup. The decor looked modern and things were cluttered in some places while tidy in others; computers, game consoles, books, all of the typical objects of a young adult displayed in an organized mess. Warm colors made everything look bright and full of vitality, reflecting the exuberance of youth.

In the kitchen were two young men, Pidge's other housemates and friends. One was tall and husky, a busy chef fussing over a boiling pot. The long, amber yellow sleeves of his shirt were rolled up to his elbows, and his tongue stuck out in concentration. The other, beside the chef, hovered a much lankier boy that looked guilty as he leaned back against the counter, arms crossed over his chest.

Sam raised a hand to call their attention as he walked in.

“Oh, Dr. Holt, you’re back. I’m making some soup for Keith … I thought he could use something light to eat, you know, to settle his stomach?” The larger of the two men said almost in one breath. Clearly still nervous from the whole situation if the anxious twitching was any indication.

Sam smiled fondly at him as he was touched by the kindness. “That’s very thoughtful of you Hunk. Thank you.” Sam looked at the one next to Hunk. The young man refused to lift his gaze from the floor, his finger was tapping his upper arm rhythmically. Sam felt empathy for him so he used a calm tone when he asked him, “Lance, did you throw away the box I gave you?”

“Yes, Dr. Holt. We also cleaned up the mess in Keith’s room … changed sheets and all that.” Lance mumbled.

Sam offered him a sympathetic smile as he walked towards Lance and placed a hand on one of his shoulders. That was the only instance that Lance looked up at Sam.

“Don’t worry about it Lance. You didn't know, it was unintentional and he should be alright now. Just try to be more careful when you touch Keith from now on. As you saw, he is easily overstimulated with skin contact, it distresses him more than it calms him.”

Lance stared at Sam for a few seconds while his blue eyes moved like he was trying to understand what Sam explained. After a few seconds Lance nodded softly and averted his gaze to the boiling soup. Though he held some of his guilt he appeared to think hard about Sam's words.

Sam could sympathize and as a sign of reassurance he patted Lance’s shoulder. Soon after, Lance nodded softly and San took it like Lance understood.

“I’m gonna go check on them then. Can you pass me a bottle of water for Keith, please?” Sam asked with a calm smile.

“Sure thing Mr. Holt. I think Keith's still in the shower, but Pidge in his room.” Lance informed as he went to the fridge to get the bottle of water.

“Yeah, I think Keith is feeling a little better… well, stomach-wise at least. Not sure about the rest though ...” Hunk added to Lance's response as he looked through the cupboard for a bowl. Then added a few herbs to the soup and stirred it before serving it. His tone was a little somber in the last sentence.

“Thank you,” Sam took the bottle and headed all the down the hall. He passed the bathroom, and the first door to his right was Keith's room. It was followed by Hunk and Lance's room, and adjacent to their room was the master bedroom, Pidge's bedroom.

Keith's door was ajar but he still knocked as he came in with caution. He caught the sight of Pidge sitting on the edge of Keith’s bed slightly swinging her feet. Her head was bent down so Sam couldn't exactly if she was looking at her feet, or at the folder that rested on her lap.

Her posture was of both contemplation and concern, Sam believed and he knew why. He was sure of the contents in that folder and he knew what to expect. Yet, he was troubled at the sight of it.

“Katie,” Sam called her attention first hoping not to startle her out of her thoughts. Thankfully she wasn't startled and when she lifted her gaze Sam added his question, “Where’s Keith?”

“Still in the shower. I suggested him to go take a nice, long, warm bath so that he could relax. And told him to brush his teeth to get rid of the taste of … well, you know.” She shrugged as she finished the sentence and looked down at the folder in her hands again.

Sam hummed while setting the water bottle and paper bag on the desk beside Keith’s bed.

“Are you alright?” He asked gesturing to the faint red marks printed on her upper arm. It was the same spot where Keith had held on to her earlier, so desperate and spooked that he must have not realized how strongly he was holding on.

Pidge hadn’t complained, she didn’t mind going with how she looked at her arm and answered in a rush, “Yeah, I’m ok. It doesn’t really hurt. It wasn’t his fault.”

“I know Katie, I know.” Sam said in a tone to ease her.

Pidge furrowed her eyebrows and fiddled with her thumbs, inciting a moment of thoughtful silence.

“It’s just like that time with Shiro …”

The look Pidge gave Sam was enough for him to know what ‘time’ she was talking about. Sam’s heart sank at the reminder. Other people in that situation might have backed away, but Sam could not find it in his heart to do so.

Keith deserved the same chance.

“You should look at these by the way…”

Sam was taken out of his short recalling as Pidge handed out the folder. And again Sam felt a little unsettled, but he didn't show it. Instead he took if his eyeglasses to clean them with the hem of his shirt and looked at Pidge with a disapproving look.

“Should _you_ be looking at this? It's not yours.”

Pidge shrugged, “Keith left it open on top of the bed. I didn't turn any pages.”

When he held it Sam's stomach dropped, and even when he was supposed to look into it, he hesitated. It should have been something very simple, a routine set by himself as a centerpiece of Keith's therapy.

Sam opened the folder. One piece of paper then the other, his eyes skimming through and each time Sam's brows crinkled more. It was instantaneous when his skin got a prickly feeling, he felt like he wanted to squirm and his hairs wanted to stand to end.

He was going to ask Pidge if she felt the same. But a soft creaking from the door made both Sam and Pidge simultaneously look towards it. Keith was coming in looking bedraggled, a medium red towel draped over his dripping wet hair, his feet shuffling in a somber trudge. Keith spared a very brief look to the folder without saying anything.

Although Keith was not calm, as they would like him to be, solemnity was preferable to how they had found him. Curled up into a corner, bed sheets a complete mess, looking confused, frightened. At that moment, to Keith, anything that came through the door was his enemy.

“Do you feel a little better Keith?” Sam was the one to ask while putting the folder on the desk behind him.

Keith however kept his head down as he sauntered towards them. Whether it was out of shame or because he was drying his hair. Sam suspected it was more because of the first option.

They both waited as Keith climbed on to the bed, at first looking like he was going to sit next to Pidge, but then seemed to have decided to sit back against the wall. Keith’s right hand automatically grappled the opposite wrist, right where a bruise was starting to form, and with the left thumb he stroke his left hand up and down in a steady pace.

“I’m sorry,” were Keith's first words after what felt like a long moment of tense, harrowing silence. When he apologized, his eyes darted down to Pidge’s arm.

Both Sam and Pidge followed his gaze and Pidge replied while shaking her head, “It’s alright, don’t worry about it man.” She then gestured with her head towards his hands. “What about you, want some ice for that? Looks like it's going to bruise.”

Keith shook his head softly and swallowed thickly, looking uncomfortable as he did. His throat was most likely raw from the fit he had.

“I got you some painkillers.” Sam stepped away from the desk and turned around digging into the paper bag for a bottle of painkillers. He uncapped the bottle and took out two pills and grabbed the water handing both things to Keith, “I suggest you drink them before the headache kicks in.” Sam put some emphasis, but not in his tone, if not on how he looked at Keith over his glasses. His eyes patient and knowing in the way years as both a father, and a Doctor have taught him how.

There was little to no defiance in the frown he received from Keith. It was more of a look worn by exhaustion and that didn't last long. Keith could be stubborn, perhaps feisty at times, but Sam had never seen the young man being disrespectful. Building trust with Keith was still a work in progress for them, but Keith did listen to Sam. Even if Sam had to be a little insistent sometimes.

In light of that Sam was glad to see that Keith took the pills without much fight, downing more than half of the water bottle in one gulp. The bottle set aside, Keith's right hand and left thumb resumed their nervous habit. Soon after, there was a knock on the door.

“It’s alright guys.” Pidge said and the door creaked open once more.

Hunk came in first, shuffling into the room with a tray in hand; a cold soda can next to the bowl of soup that radiated an inviting aroma. It soothed some of the thickness in the room, brewed feelings of warmth against the cold of the atmosphere. Lance followed close behind with his hands inside his pockets and quiet. Too quiet for his usually rowdy personality.

“Um, sorry to interrupt.” Hunk said in general before he looked at Keith, and offered a small smile, “Hey Keith, thought you would prefer eating the soup here since you're not feeling too hot.”

Embarrassment and self anger were the things Sam read on Keith's face when he looked down and away from the sweet gesture.

At the lack of a proper response from Keith, poor Hunk looked at Sam like he had done something wrong.

Sam shook his head as a way to tell Hunk to not feel bad. Smiling, he stepped in taking the tray for Keith, "Thank you Hunk, I'm sure he appreciates it." Sam assured then placed the tray on a empty space on the desk.

Hunk smiled a little again which indicated that he didn't take in stride. Some might've found it rude, but Hunk had a heart of gold and surely understood the situation. “Of course, no problem. I guess we’ll leave you guys to it.” Hunk turned to Lance, looking at the latter like he was waiting for something. But Lance kept his look on the floor.

“Lance?” Pidge noticed the silent exchange between her friends and she encouraged Lance to say whatever was in his mind.

Lance looked at the floor while rubbing the back of his neck for a few seconds. “Keith, I uh … I’m sorry about shaking you earlier. I didn’t mean to stress you out, you scared me and I just acted out of instinct.”

“Don't worry about it. Just … forget it.” Keith mumbled almost immediately, avoiding Lance's gaze.

Lance frowned a little, crossing his arms as he looked to the side. Pidge would have to talk to Lance later on to prevent any misunderstanding. 

Nothing else was said and Hunk took that as a queue. He held Lance by his shoulders, turned him around, and ushered him out of the room.

“Okay um we'll be outside if you need us.” 

Nice young men those two were. Pidge loved having them for friends and as her roommates. Sam was grateful for them as well.

Sam cleared his throat and turned to Keith.

“Ok, so, Keith. It's needless to say that you don't have to worry about today's appointment. We'll change it for tomorrow, same time. Now, I want you and your mind well rested for then, alright?” Sam instructed. Firm, but with the fatherly kindness that always distinguished him.

Pidge shifted on the bed to face Keith better and added, “Oh! And there's also someone we want you to meet. Remember Dad told you about a person who could also help you?”

Keith’s head jerked as if he realized something, though he kept his serious look. His dark blue eyes flickering about and focused on something neither Pidge or Sam could see.

“Shiro.” Keith mumbled, his eyes opening wide

Pidge’s first reaction was to blink in surprise. She figured that she must have mentioned Shiro before, in passings, and conversations with Hunk and Lance when talking about Shiro’s works. But she was certain that she hasn’t told Keith that Shiro would be the one helping Sam. “Yea, him. How did you know it’d be him though? Is it that obvious?” She smirked to herself.

But to further Sam and Pidge’s surprise, Keith shook his head. He looked from Pidge to Sam, the look on his face going from perplexed to unnerved. “I’ve … I’ve already seen this conversation, in-in a dream … I think ...”

Pidge's eyes widened and her mouth hung a little open as she looked at her Father. Sam too was surprised but he hid it under a calm composure. “Dream, you say? Like a deja vu?”

Keith opened and closed his mouth a few times, but when he found no words he shrugged. Then suddenly he nodded his head towards Pidge's general direction and blurted out, “You should get that.”

“What?” Naturally, confusion was Pidge's first reaction. Barely seconds later did Pidge's phone notified her about an incoming message.

“Did you just---?” Astonished, Pidge cut herself off as she took her phone out of her pocket. She looked at it to confirm that she wasn't just imagining things. “Was this in your dream too?”

Keith grimaced as he stared out the window at the head of his bed. The grip he had on his own left wrist tightened, he flexed the fingers of that same hand, finally granting a break to the knuckle that has been rubbed almost raw.

“I don't know. I think, I---- can we _please_ not talk about this right now.” It was nothing short of a plea, but it came a little snappy. It was clear that Keith was uncomfortable, and getting anxious again.

“Oh, I'm sorry Keith. I'm just impressed with what you just did …” Pidge apologized

Keith took a deep breath and his expression turned regretful and conflicted, “It's alright … I'm sorry too. I brought upon myself. But I really don't want to talk about this right now.”

Pidge had a good idea as to why Keith was so troubled when they talked about the abilities he clearly had. Thus, she felt a little guilty. The thing was, she grew up watching how Shiro developed his gift. To her, it was normal but not any less impressive.

Sam on the other hand, up until that moment, hadn’t been entirely sure Keith had a sixth sense, as some people called it. And it wasn't because he didn't believe in such things. As a Doctor, he wouldn't just jump to a conclusion and he hadn't seen Keith do something convincing enough. Perhaps a few hints here and there that had been similar to the behaviors Shiro displayed when he developed his sixth sense. It was the hunch that drove him to call for Shiro, and with what he just witnessed, he was glad he did.

“May I suggest that you write about it later? It clearly bothers you had it's a good thing to let it out. It can be another thing we could about tomorrow, if you'd like.”

Keith huffed a tired, humorless smile, “I don't think it'll make much of a difference. Premonitions. Ghosts. All of that stuff … it’s absurd. It’s all in my head … has to be ...”

It was chanted like a mantra from a person that was not only uncomfortable, but also afraid of himself. Keith’s stress was becoming evident on his thumb began to rub his knuckle once again.

Sam saw the gears in Pidge’s turning to argue Keith’s points, saw the hint of sadness in her eyes. But he put a hand on her shoulder to ease her.

“It's just a suggestion, Keith.” Sam then looked down at Pidge, “For now, I think that we should let Keith eat, Katie. It’s clear Hunk put a lot of effort in this delicious looking soup, so it would be a shame to let it get cold.” Sam picked up the bowl and the spoon from the tray on Keith’s desk and handed it over to Keith, who took said objects with reluctance. “Eat. You need your strength back. And you shouldn’t be fussy like Katie here sometimes is.”

“I’m _not_ fussy!” pouting at her father, Pidge protested, which earned her a smirk from Sam.

Despite himself, Keith seemed like he couldn't help letting out a small smile. But it was gone in an instant when he dropped his gaze to the soup. It was easy to notice the longing on his face, stirring the soup, round and round before taking a bite. Yet, with his tone soft, he sounded pleased when he commented on the food.

“It’s very good.” And Keith slurped more from the spoon.

“Do you need us to stay a while more?” Pidge asked

Keith shook his head, “You guys should go. You were going to have dinner, right?” I’ve interrupted you enough as it is.”

“Yes. But, Keith, do you think it’ll happen again? The sleep paralysis, I mean.”

“I’m not sure. But if it does ... I'll just deal with it.” Keith attempted to sound firm and sure. Yet, him looking down at the soup upon his lap showed the uncertainty he really felt, but had trouble admitting. Then as he if he himself noted that same weakness in his own voice, Keith added, “Like I always have.”

Pidge looked at Sam for guidance.They were both worried about Keith, but Sam’s observations about Keith have taught him that the young man couldn't help seeing himself as a burden, he was uncertain how to take people's offers of help. And while both of them wanted to help Keith get through that, they had to be patient and go at Keith's pace. That was why Sam subtly shook his head at her and although she sighed, she conceded.

“If you say so. But you don't have to deal with it alone though …” Pidge mumbled. Neither of them were sure if Keith heard her as he brought a half full spoon of soup to his mouth without replying.

“Yes Keith, please don't hesitate to call if you need us.” Although it was more likely that Keith wouldn't do it. But Sam considered that reminding, _reassuring_ Keith that they wanted to help wouldn't hurt.

“And Hunk and Lance won't hesitate at all to help you if you need anything,” Pidge added with a nod.

“I know. Thanks.” Keith took another spoonful to his mouth while looking thoughtful. He didn't have as much trust with Hunk and Lance as he did with Pidge. Yet. 

Keith needed reassurance and Pidge offered it in the form of a smile. “No problem. That's what we're here for.”

The smile on Keith's face was small, but making him smile twice in a row was a victory Pidge would take. When she patted his knee she noted Keith's eyes fell on her bruised arm yet again. Though the mark wasn't too dark, it was still noticeable. Guilt painted Keith's face.

“I'm really sorry about that too. I didn't realize I held you so hard.”

“This? Nah, don't worry about it. I'll slap some ice on it later and it'll be good as new.” Pidge winked.

Keith didn't look so convinced, yet he didn't say anything else on that matter. Looking up at Sam he said, “So, we'll be seeing each other tomorrow, same hour?”

“Yes. But Katie and I won't be going yet. We'll stick around for a little more, just to make sure.” Sam replied leaning back on Keith's desk which made him touch the folder he put there earlier. He grabbed it and raised it at head level for Keith to see, “Oh and by the way Keith, mind if I take these? I would like have a better look at them and we can discuss them tomorrow?”

Sam watched Keith's reaction closely. When Keith let his eyes fall on the folder, he was subtle when doing it, but he pressed himself closer to the wall. A sort of tension released into the air.

“It's fine.” Keith replied in a tone so low Sam almost didn't hear him. And although he didn't think that Keith was going to refuse, Sam was glad Keith agreed easily.

“Dr. Holt?”

“Yes?”

Around went the soup again, stirring up a small silence before Keith asked, “Is that Shiro guy coming tomorrow too?”

“I haven't asked him yet, it will all depend on his schedule. But I think he might come.” Though Sam wasn't expecting the question, it wasn't a surprising one. With how reserved Keith was, the prospect of exposing himself to someone new must have had him on edge. Therefore it worried Sam and Pidge when Keith's reply was nothing but a thoughtful hum before he took another spoonful.

“Are you still okay with that?” Sam inquired calmly while also hoping that Keith hadn't changed his mind.

Which was why in the following short silence, Sam exchanged a serious, knowing look with Pidge. She was looking at him with the same concern.

They both patiently let Keith mull it over.

“Yea, I'm cool with it. If he comes, I'll meet him. Though I don't know how he'll be able to help.” His tone was casual and nonchalant, though Sam knew it was just a way for Keith to hide his thoughts.

“Oh, I have a good hunch that he'll be able to.” Sam assured him again.

“But what if he doesn't want to help?” Keith was scowling even though his tone remained low.

Pidge chuckled, “Oh trust me, he will. He's like Dad. If he thinks it does good, he just _has_ to help. He's a very cool guy!”

Keith's scowl was still present but it had softened as he looked from Pidge to Sam. Uncertainty clung to the pair of tired eyes prompting Sam to put a gentle hand on Keith's shoulder.

“I understand why are you concerned Keith and why are you having second thoughts. It's not easy for you to trust and don't fault yourself for that. But I believe that you should give it a chance.” Sam delivered his words like an advice so that Keith didn't feel like he was being forced.

Keith held Sam's gaze for several moments, and the Doctor saw the exact moment that Keith decided to trust him. It warmed his heart to see that this scared young man was willing to try.

“We'll see.” 

* * *

After Sam and Pidge left in such a hurry Colleen, Matt and Shiro were left in an air of confusion and worry. Colleen asked Matt and Shiro if they were going to eat while Sam and Pidge returned. However in the Holt household it was a custom for all of them to eat together, so they refused.

To kill time instead Matt sat with Shiro in the living room, he was showing Shiro his latest videos, and the asks and comments people left him. For Matt it was always very easy to break any sort of tension no matter how upsetting the situation, something he picked up or inherited from Sam. Whichever was the case, Shiro was thankful for the balm. Picking up on the stress and worry from four people was falling heavily on his shoulders, especially after a restless night.

“Holy smokes Matt, that was a very good video. You’re getting very good at this, you must spend a lot of time researching information about these haunted places.” Shiro was thoroughly impressed by the amount of information with images each video contained despite them being about ten to twelve minutes long. All neatly organized into a 'top ten’ list, and neatly complemented by tense background music and the smooth deep tone Matt used for speaking.

“Why thank you. I might just quit my real job over at the radio station.”

“Oh please, don’t lie to yourself. You love working with all that tech stuff too much.”

Without a solid argument, Matt stuck his tongue out at Shiro. A mischievous smile spread across his lips seconds later. “I know, I know. But you know what I would reeeeaallllyyy like, bro?”

It was coming, Shiro knew what question was making Matt look like a predator that has just cornered his elusive prey. Shiro was unfazed though and he played along.

“Yes?” Shiro drawled questioningly while batting his eyes.

Matt’s smirk evolved into a grin worthy of the Cheshire cat and with two taps on his phone’s screen he brought up the camera. “Let’s rehearse on how you can make your token appearance on my next video!”

“Really Matt?” Shiro deadpanned as Matt focused the phone camera at him.

“Yes, ‘really.’ My loyal fans are dying to know if we’re really bros. Besides, you’re basically on a little writing hiatus for family time, right? Whiiiich meeaaannsss that when you’re not helping out dad, I can hog you aaalllll for myself.”

“Ok, first of all, I’m not on a hiatus, I’m just going through a little writer’s block. And second, you’re gonna have to fight Pidge for that, which, I bet all odds on her.” Shiro teased.

“Aw come on Shiro, bro, buddy, pal, old friend” Matt slithered an arm around Shiro's shoulders while trying to be a devious little rascal. With his other hand he scrolled through the comments left on the video, “Look, look at these! They are practically begging for you to appear ever since they found we grew up together.”

“Your point being?” Shiro vaguely wondered how people found out, wagering that it was probably through either of their social medias. But he brushed that off in favor of pushing Matt’s buttons.

Shiro got exactly what he wanted; Matt’s mouth falling agape as if the answer should be obvious, which, it actually was, but Shiro enjoyed Matt’s often over the top reactions.

“Uh, Hello? You, one of the best, if not _the best_ writer of the supernatural? Appearing in a very popular supernatural vlog, mind you. You have any idea how many views that will reel in?!” Matt’s arms opened so wide that Shiro flinched back to avoid getting hit.

“I’m glad that you can make a profit out of me being your brother Matt.” For all the mischief Matt could cause at times, he really was easy to tease. Or Shiro just knew exactly when and how to push Matt’s buttons. He and Pidge had years of practice in that.

“Shiro, bro,” Matt put his hands in prayer on his lips then pointed them at Shiro with and exasperated breath, “help a man out with his reputation, this would totally benefit you too.”

And Shiro knew it could, he wasn’t against the idea. However, “Really now? Aren’t you just trying to outdo that rival blog of yours? The one Pidge’s friend runs? Or should I be offended that you didn’t even try to deny you want to benefit from me?”

Matt pretended to think about it then shrugged without a single ounce of shame in his face, “Eh, both really.”

Matt could be a brat, much more than Pidge and Shiro put together at times. Shiro grabbed the top of Matt’s head and shook it, messing his up his hair.

“What are you two arguing over?” Colleen’s tired voice came from behind them and they looked up as she came to join them on the living room.

“Mom! Tell Shiro to show up in my vlog and to stop messing up my hair!” Matt protested as he yanked Shiro’s hand off his head, causing for some lose strands to stand in silly directions.

Shiro reached out to once again ruffle Matt’s hair. Colleen called Shiro’s attention by a drawl of his name immediately causing Shiro to take his hand back. Matt mocked him for it. 

“And you Matt, don’t make faces! I’d like to see Shiro myself in one of your videos, but you can be a little pushy and persistent sometimes too.” Colleen articulated.

After getting his attention called as well, Matt pouted at Shiro. Shiro smirked at Matt. Some things never change, people say.

Colleen chortled at their faces, then continued with the conversation. “Well Shiro, I was wondering about your next book. Have you written something for it at least? Any ideas?”

Shiro promptly ignored Matt’s huffy comment as he nudged Shiro’s arm with his elbow. “A few, yea. I’ve written a few drafts of what sort of haunting it could be, or if I want to go the informational route this time,” Shiro interrupted the sentence with sigh, gestured with his hand and let it fall on his thigh, “I don’t know. Have ideas in my head, none seems to inspire me enough to expand on at the moment.” 

“Oh, perhaps you should take a break like Matt said. You can stay over maybe? If your editor doesn’t mind and won’t pressure you, that is.”

“Nah, Coran is pretty easy going, he actually likes to sit with me sometimes and mull over ideas. He actually scolds me whenever I work myself too much.” Shiro chuckled at the thought of the friendly eccentric, he was as much a friend as he was an editor.

“Good, ‘cause your last editor was an ass.” Matt jeered while rolling his eyes.

Colleen couldn’t agree any quicker, she was never fond of the man. “I’ll have to agree with Matt. He was rude and a couple of occasions I honestly wanted to punch him on the face.”

The comment made Shiro and Matt snigger. Colleen had a lean build, but pity should be taken upon anyone who dares to harm or offend her family. She was the matriarch of the house, after all.

“Well, I assure you, Coran is one of the best guys I’ve met, pretty charismatic and inventive too. I should introduce you sometime. A fair warning though: He talks, _a lot._ He might talk your ear off if you let him.”

“Sounds like I've found a gossip partner then.” Colleen answered cheekily making both young men chuckle. “But I'd love to meet him. _Especially_ if he's someone who keeps _you_ in check.” She looked pointedly at Shiro. It was both endearing and amusing when Colleen got all motherly over any of them.

Shiro reacted with a bashful grin as he admitted to himself that he could be a pain on the neck sometimes.

It was barely seconds after when they heard the front door click open, closely followed by Sam's voice.

“We're back.”

“We're in the living room.” Colleen called back.

Soon, Sam and Pidge joined them. Although Sam looked thoughtful and Pidge more at ease than when they left, there was the trace of a heavy energy clinging to them. Although it wasn't menacing it made Shiro shift uncomfortably.

Pidge squeezed in between Matt and Shiro on the sofa, while Sam sat on the love seat with Colleen.

“So how is Keith?” Colleen queried with concern only Shiro sensed and that betrayed her calm appearance.

Sam sighed as he tapped a folder he held. Shiro's eyes were instantly draw to it as Sam answered. “He was very shaken when we got there.”

Barely had Sam finished talking when Pidge added her own answer. “Keith went through sleep paralysis again. Lance tried to help but accidentally scared him.”

“Was he having night terrors? And did you manage to calm him?” Matt began to rub her back.

Pidge nodded. “I'm not sure about night terrors since he barely talked. We made sure that he ate though, and he fell asleep a little before we left.”

As the others talked Shiro couldn't take his eyes off the folder. Fear, anxiety and sadness all mixed up into an enigma that lured his insight.

“Shiro?”

A small voice brought him back and he turned to his side to meet Pidge's concerned eyes. Shiro hadn't even realized when he started fiddling with his necklace again. He let it go and shook his head at her with the intent to ease her worry.

“Well.” Colleen stood up and started to make her way to the kitchen, “How about we eat? The food must be starting to get cold.”

“Let me help you to set the table, mom.” Matt raised his hands above his head to stretch, and then stand to follow after his mother.

Pidge followed close behind. Shiro was just about to follow as well, when Sam stopped him with a hand on his shoulder.

“Shiro, can I talk to you for a second?”

Shiro felt Sam's trepidation as soon as his hand was on his shoulder. Sensing that in Sam put Shiro at unease.

“Of course.”

“First of all, I apologize that we couldn't make the session today and for all the fuss.”

“You don't need to be sorry uncle Sam, no one was expecting this would happen. And you have a duty as a doctor to help Keith, it's impossible to hold it against you. I'm just glad he's doing better.”

Sam hummed in agreement as he caressed his beard. “Right. Katie has told me about strange occurrences happening around Keith. She brought this to my attention first, and I admit that I've remained sceptical about such claims. Until recently.”

“What’s made you change your mind?” Shiro prompted.

Sam pushed back his glasses, then, as earnest as he could be, he held Shiro's gaze. “When we were explaining to him that we've been arranging for you two to meet, Keith _predicted_ that it would be you before we finished the sentence. Claims he saw it in a dream.”

“Really?” Shiro drawled with wonder until something within reason occurred to him, “Are you sure about that? Pidge could've just mentioned me before, they've known each other for a while, correct?”

“Yes, most likely. Your name might have popped up here and there. But neither have Katie or myself have specified that _you specifically_ would be the one to help us out. Additionally, afterwards, Keith foretold that Katie's phone would ring before it did. Now, it may sound like silly details, but they are details nonetheless and in my experience, nothing should be overlooked.”

To Shiro, it was a fair point. He hadn't argued out of skepticism though, he wanted to have an idea of what he'd be up against. “When will you have the next session?”

Sam took of his glasses to rub one of his eyes. “I told him to come by tomorrow. But that will depend on how well he'll be feeling tomorrow. Usually, when this happens, it drains out a lot of him and he gets ...” for a moment Sam appeared to be looking for a word to finish his sentence, “Sick.”

“Oh really? Hm, okay, I'll come by tomorrow again then. Don't worry about it.” Sam didn't need to express his relief for Shiro to notice it.

“Thank you Shiro. Now, on that note, there is something I'd like you to see. Naturally, I've already formed my own conclusions but, I'd like to know if you have more insight about it, and so that you share your thoughts.” The folder was held out to Shiro but he didn't immediately take it. He wasn’t expecting the sudden trepidation that formed in his chest. He could feel the shadows of negative emotions emanating from it, the most prominent of them being fear.

Cautious about what else he could feel, Shiro touched the folder with only his finger tips. As soon he did, Sam was quietly nodding to himself while observing Shiro.

The feelings Shiro picked up weren't overwhelming, but they were powerful. And again, the chill up his spine stood out more than blood boiling under his skin. Inhaling and exhaling, Shiro took the folder and flip it, considering if he should peek at it.

“Please take a look at them when you get home. I'd really like to hear your thoughts.” Sam requested and patted him on the shoulder when Shiro eyed the folder.

“Uncle Sam,” Shiro began, as the conversation was reminding him of what Sam told him on the phone the day before. “On the phone, yesterday, you said that Keith reminded you of me. How? Can you tell me more about him?”

The question was first met with some silence as Sam thought on what to respond. “Like I said before, up until recently I only had suspicions about Keith having abilities like yours, so that's what I meant. Mostly.”

“Mostly?” Shiro parroted while raising an eyebrow.

“Yes. Unfortunately, that's all I'll say for now. The rest will have to wait for when you personally meet him, and if all goes well from there of course.”

“What a way to keep a man in suspense huh?” Shiro deadpanned, unamused as he was convinced that Sam was getting some enjoyment on keeping Shiro guessing. Thought that was reinforced when Sam laughed.

“All in due time Shiro. Remember what your grandfather used to say.”

A short sigh, done exactly like when he was a kid. “Patience yields focus. But I don't think that applies in this case.”

“The _patience_ part does.” And with that, and double pat to Shiro's shoulder Sam won the argument, leaving Shiro to pout.

With the pout still on his face, Shiro blew his bangs and flipped the folder in his hand as temptation susurrated to him. He almost took a peek, but a little voice in him told him, reminded him, that when dealing with things that were emotionally charged it was best to approach wisely.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo! Here it is, chapter 3! I'm gonna be totally honest, I've been looking forward to posting this chapter. It really, REALLY gave me a run for my money, lol. But I pulled through, and in great part thanks to thequalityrunaway for helping me sort out my 'messes' and for beta reading.
> 
> Regardless, I hope you all enjoy this chapter and please let me know your thoughts, I'd love to hear! I apologize for any errors, I usually write this on my phone and I'm sure we all know how autocorrect can screw us up, but feel free to point them out so I may fix 'em. Kudos and all that nice stuff is greatly appreciated too~~~  
> A'right, that's all from me for now, I hope you all brace yourselves for the next chapter ;)
> 
> Thank you very much for reading~~~


	4. Calling Shiro

The cold wasn’t always a bad thing. Often, it would make even the thinnest of blankets feel like a warm embrace; gentle hands soothing the chills on one’s body.

Softness. Comfort. Silence. The preludes to one’s slumber, uninterrupted, and leaving one’s soul free to wander. And the smell of lavender, always a calming harbinger of fantasies and memories ...

Lilies. Their familiar strong aroma was the emissary of less pleasant thoughts, and they in turn were the ambassadors of sorrow.

A soft tune of woe was carried across towards sleeping ears. The moan was like a whisper in the wind. But it couldn’t be, for Shiro knew that he was alone. It was the wail that followed which prompted him to open his eyes. Somewhere in his waking mind he tried to process the sound, but he was thrown off by the darkness in the room. Neither did he remember laying on a bed or going to sleep at all.

A sob pulled his attention again. Young, frail, that of a young child’s.

“Katie?” He called out, confused by the use of the name since he rarely used his surrogate sister’s given name. It had been years since he had last called her that. However, the more stranger thing was how he didn’t recognize his own voice for a moment. It wasn’t deep like it was supposed to be. He touched his throat as if he could blame it on having a cold, but he had no time to think about it when the door beckoned him to come. Something was calling him, voiceless but it squeezed his chest with a strong grip. It wasn’t Katie, he realized.

A puppeteer controlling him from the shadows was a more apt description because, when did he get off the bed? And when had he walked to the door?

Shiro became wary then, he felt like he should’ve known what was going on, but felt disoriented, out of place; his puzzled look staring back at him from the opaque, stretched reflection on the silvery door knob. His face was rounder, eyes bigger and level with the handle, jet black hair tousled from getting out of a messy bed.

The grip in his chest was getting tighter beckoning him to reach out and open the door. So he did. He did even when he knew would be welcomed by shadows. He wasn’t going to let fear conquer him, he had to find whatever was asking him to help.

“Hello?” His voice was so strange even to his own ears. But walking down such eerie hallway required focus or he could get lost to the dark.

The charm around his neck helped to keep him grounded, to gain more control over himself. He reached up to grab it. Standing by the room door he took a moment to close his eyes and breathe deep. One stroke, two strokes, the smooth texture of his quartz helped to quell the desperation wanting to control him.

Patience. Yields. Focus.

He released his breath, the smothering energy cleansed. Only then he could think straight, only then did his body actually listened to  _ his _ will and not that of an unseen force. He chose to move on his own terms, so he walked.

Silence crept steadily beside him, he swore that if he listened closer, he could actually hear the whisper of his name. It was the same voice as before: soft, small, vulnerable … frightened.

_ Shiro. Shiro help me. Please…  _ It said.

Walls loomed over him like they hadn’t for years, imposing fear and uncertainty. They stretched higher than any light could follow, wallowing in the pitch darkness above. But still he padded barefoot towards the white door at the end of the hall. It stood out like a phantom in the dark; sharp white, hazy like fog.

**_Ba-bump Ba-bump Ba-bump Ba-bump_ **

The pounding of his heart like thunderous drums in his ears. The more Shiro wanted to get to the door, to find that call for help, the more he felt like he was being weighed down. He was reluctant, he soon realized.

_ Help… _

Shiro was finally at the door, already reaching out as he approached it.The door creaked open, no matter how hard Shiro tried to push, it wouldn't open any faster. There was something eerie coming through it, dark and unseen, it growled with the ferocity of a beast.

_ Shiro! _

A shrill sound broke through Shiro's ear. Desperation shook in his chest and sent a yelp out of his throat. The jolt he gave when he rose his head was strong enough to almost knock him off his chair.

His surroundings had changed into something much more familiar. He recognized the black desk in which his arms were perched, papers with drawings serving as the bedding. His laptop in front made fun of how his white fringe stuck out in several directions and how his eyeglasses were tilted on his face …

“Damn … I fell asleep ...” He told himself and the roughness of his voice was further proof of it. Shiro fixed his glasses and looked down at the open folder given to him by Sam, its contents splayed across his desk; papers with drawings on them.

Everything was drawn masterfully, there was an exceptional use of shadows in the rough grafite smudged into the paper. The skill put behind every detail had Shiro contemplating them in awe until he dozed off.

But there was more.

To any normal person, or untrained eye, they would be just that. Drawings. To people like Sam, they could be an outlet for a troubled individual. To Shiro, who could feel and see things beyond his five senses, they were expressions, feelings and thoughts put on paper, woven into each stroke and use of shade. These were drawings done by an unsettled mind, someone whose spirit was at unease. Shiro deduced that the ominous feelings in the drawings were what influenced the dream he had moments prior.

Mindful to not smear it, he ran one finger over the sketch of a disembodied, animalistic grin, peering from nothing but black. In another drawing, shadows hovered over a boy who sat on the floor with his face hidden into this knees and arms.

There was a pattern Shiro noticed. One had to squint, but blended perfectly into each drawing were abstract and shadowy, but they always seemed to be creeping towards the focus of the drawing …

Shiro got startled again when the shrill noise from before sounded again. It was his phone letting him know about a text message, and Shiro, annoyed, grumbled to himself to change the damned notification sound he currently had. He didn’t recall putting said ringtone so it was probably Matt or Pidge's doing.

“Little twerps …” Shiro grumbled as he checked his phone. The message was from Pidge. When Shiro swiped to unlock the screen he realized that he had two other messages from her and a missed call from Sam.

The messages read:

_ Dad's calling you, just wanted to remind you not to be late.! _

_ Hey Shiro, are you aliiiiveeeee????,  _ Several thinking emojis accompanying the message.

_ Heeeelllooooo???? Do I need a ouija board to contact you now??,  _ A scared emoji followed to emphasize the joke.

Shiro's lip curled up at one corner and he was about to reply when he noticed the hour. It was soon going to be three o’clock, and it would take him about twenty something minutes to get to the Holts’ house. Shiro sent her a quick 'I’m on my way' then rushed to get ready.

At least the afternoon nap did him well, he felt much more rested.

* * *

When Shiro arrived to the Holts’, Colleen was the one who greeted him on the door. Her trademark frown of ‘you did something wrong, you should know better’ offered as a ‘hello’. Colleen questioned him by raising one of her eyebrows.

The sheepish chuckle Shiro let out was inevitable, “I know, I know, I’m a little late. I’m sorry … But, on the bright side, I took an afternoon nap and rested?”

Since she was always telling him, Matt and Pidge to get proper rest, Shiro hoped she would be appeased. Colleen hummed and as she stepped aside to let Shiro in.

“They’re in the office. Best you go tell your uncle that you’re here and why you’re late.” Colleen huffed, though Shiro knew that she wasn’t really mad.

“Right. Thanks auntie, and sorry again.” As they walked to the living room Shiro put an arm around her shoulders and pulled her into a hug.

“Don’t tell me, go say it to your uncle.” She patted him on the back then stepped out of the hug. Near them, Matt and Pidge’s heads poked out of the sofa when they heard them.

“Will do.” Shiro smiled and was going to greet the Holt siblings when Colleen told him something else.

“Oh! And we’re planning on going out later for dinner if you’d like to join us.” 

“Okay. I will, thanks for letting me know.” Shiro answered without question or stuttering.

“Yes ma’am, no ma'am, so so sorry ma'am.” Matt mocked Shiro as he responded to the onslaught of orders he received from Colleen and how he responded to them. Pidge snorted and ducked behind the sofa again.

“Oh, shut up nerd. And hey Pidge, looks like using a Ouija board to contact me worked after all.” Shiro joked, referencing the text he received from her earlier.

“Good, ‘cause I was thinking if I should build a machine to make a wormhole to come get you.”

“That, or maybe use an incantation to summon him.” Matt complimented which caused them both to snigger some more.”

“Der-her-her, very funny you two. Remind me to sign you up for a comedy show.” Shiro made a face at them, and made sure he was being as sarcastic as he could.

“We’ll be here all week.” Pidge countered as she fist bumped Matt.

Shiro was going to rebuttal but Colleen saw it coming and therefore pushed Shiro out the sliding door that lead to the backyard. “Alright, that’s enough. Off with you now, get.”

“Matt and Pidge: One” Pidge smirked.

“Shiro: Zero.” Matt grinned mischievously.

Shiro pouted.

“Unbelievable. Practically kicked out like a dog.” Shiro grumbled to himself and promised himself he would get back at Matt and Pidge. But it was all in good fun, his relationship with them has always been full of playful banters and rare arguments that would be solved quickly. 

Shiro huffed, and yet his mouth formed a smile as he walked through the yard. Sam's personal office was a room that was separate from the house. Given that he was already late Shiro jogged to get there quicker, and knocked on the door a couple of times once he was there.

“Come in!” Shiro heard Sam’s voice say and he entered.

Entering Sam’s office was like jumping into a cold pool belly first. The change in the ambient so quick from a light, normal feel, to a heaviness that could drain anyone of their energy. Shiro hardly realized when Sam greeted him as he was focused on the heart of such powerful energy; the young man Shiro has been looking forward to meet.

Keith.

No introduction was needed as the name came into Shiro's mind like the wind blowing upon waves. The sound of the name held a sense of strength when Shiro repeated it in his mind. Yet, there was something vulnerable in it.

When Shiro had come in, Keith had been sitting with his head down, his jet black hair curtaining most of his face save for a very prominent scar running from his cheekbone to the back of his jaw. His hands were on his thighs all relaxed but one hand was busy moving like it was counting invisible money and on that same wrist, Shiro noted a dark bruise. But as soon as Shiro entered, he jumped and his eyes immediately found Shiro’s. Keith’s eyes were heavy and dark, but they stuck on Shiro’s gaze like a magnet.

The words fog and cold sprouted into his mind and they planted images of shadows seeping down from walls. Monster teeth that ravaged. Sinister Hands that latched on and squeezed and squeezed and squeezed until every last sliver of breath was gone. Until there was nothing but silence coming out of one's throat…

“Takashi Shirogane.”

Shiro’s given name was spoken sharply, like when someone has been trying to call his attention but wasn’t getting it. He jumped a bit in place, and when he looked to the side he saw Sam looking at him expectantly.

“I was asking you if you are alright? I called you, but you never replied. I was worried.”

_ Fuck, you zoned out Shirogane. Pull yourself together.  _ A self reprimand while he apologized to Sam.

"Sorry about that uncle Sam. it’s just that ...” he looked at Keith again and saw how he sat back on the sofa while his arms came up to fold in front of his chest. Shiro liked to think that he usually didn't have problems talking to people, whether he knew them or not. However, most people he's met did not have such a thick barrier that prevented Shiro getting a sense of them. “Your energy it … it's ... different."

Keith’s arms didn’t move from where they were. In fact, Shiro noticed the very subtle movement of when they got tighter just as Keith leaned on the arm of the small sofa. His brows furrowed in question.

Shiro felt his own furrowing in turn without him really meaning to. Something was building in the air. Caution, alert. Shiro felt that the energy around Keith was becoming threatened by his own.

“That was a strange way to start the conversation, my bad.” It was becoming clear that Keith was uncomfortable with Shiro’s presence. In hopes to remedy that, Shiro offered a calm smile as he apologized.

“Then it’s polite that you introduce yourself first,  _ properly _ , Shiro. Or at least say ‘hi’. Don’t you think?” Sam interrupted with a deadpan tone.

Shiro cleared his throat to shake off the awkwardness, then stepped towards Keith to offer him a handshake. “Right. Hi, my name’s Takashi Shirogane, but I go by Shiro.”

A sudden apprehension dried Shiro’s throat when Keith looked at his open hand. There was no doubt about it when Keith adjusted his position, pressing himself more into the sofa. Anxiety. Years of practice helped Shiro to keep the invading feeling at bay. He felt a helpful little pulse in the middle of his chest. Right where his quartz rested.

“Hi. I’m Keith.” His voice was mellow, almost a mumble. But when Shiro listened close enough he realized there was a slight slur in his speech. Briefly he wondered if Keith was sick, his sense however got ahead of him tried getting a feel of Keith’s energy. It was difficult to read, something was preventing him. But the sliver he felt was weak enough to alarm him.

“Nice to finally meet you Keith. I’ve been hearing quite a bit about you.” When Keith didn’t return the handshake it became clear to Shiro that Keith was uncomfortable. He opted to wave at Keith instead, while also throwing in a friendly smile.

“Okay, now that you’ve remembered your manners Shiro, please, take a seat. I’m almost done with these notes.” Sam gestured to the room with his pen, then brought to his notepad once again to scribble.

Passively scolded for a second time that day Shiro’s shoulders, as well as the corner of his lips slumped a bit. He suddenly felt a subtle shift in Keith’s energy, as well as he heard a very small huff. He turned his head just in time to catch Keith hiding a little smile, that was surely at his expanse, into his hand. Even a stranger was having a laugh out of him and that’s when Shiro simply accepted that everyone was against him that day. He resigned, and was going to sit in the empty space next to Keith. The latter’s little smirk disappeared as his head turned sharply, stopping Shiro in his tracks.

Both young men looked at the empty space, then back at each other, eyes meeting head on once again. An uneasy feeling turned in Shiro’s stomach and he could tell that feeling wasn’t his own. Keith turned his alarmed gaze away shortly afterwards.

So apparently Keith wasn’t comfortable sharing such a small sofa with a stranger. Shiro conceded and stepped back.

"Uncle Sam, I'm going to borrow your desk chair."

Sam rose an eyebrow, first looking at Shiro, the empty spot on the sofa, then at Keith who looked like a mixture of embarrassed and tense.

"Oh. Sure Shiro, go ahead."

Shiro muttered his thanks and proceeded to bring over the chair and sit. Keith was watching him discreetly. The curiosity stuck out like a sore thumb despite Keith’s efforts of being subtle on his body language. However the relief and the confusion Shiro sensed in him where the giveaways. Shiro wondered if Keith knew Shiro was psychic, if Sam told him beforehand or not. And if so, did Keith believe in any of it.

“Okay, so, Shiro, Keith,” Sam addressed looking at each one respectively, “ I asked Shiro to join us today is because he has experienced many of the same phenomenon as you, Keith. Dreams, knowing things before they happen … seeing things that aren't there.”

Shiro had been keeping his eyes on Sam as he talked. Towards the end of the sentence, a strong feeling was thrown at him like a javelin. Unexpected and with raw piercing power. It came from Keith, as the latter looked at him. All of a sudden Keith’s weak energy became a little more prominent, while Keith himself curled hugged himself closer. Like he was making himself smaller under Shiro’s presence. Keith was wary.

Shiro exchanged a very brief look with him before returning the unaware Doctor that kept explaining what his intentions were, “It’s needless to say that I have no first hand experience. I merely offered the best supportive care I could. So that’s why you, Shiro, I would like for you, to give you, Keith, some advice on how to cope and channel this sixth sense of yours. If you'd let him, of course.”

“Sixth sense?” Keith spoke, holding Sam’s look for a couple of seconds as if making sure he heard right.

Sam leaned his head and tapped his pen on the top of the notepad two times, “Yes Keith. We talked about this yesterday?”

Keith scoffed moving like he was going to sit up, but he remained in the same slumped position. He was barely moving more than he needed to. “I told you. Those things that I feel, what I see … it has to be side effects from the pills and the fact that there’s something wrong with my head. And even if it wasn’t, how could I even know that you're genuine?” The spite in Keith's tone could be tasted, bitter and stinging.

Sam looked at Shiro over his glasses like a 'you see?' And although Keith sounded rude, neither Sam or Shiro said anything against the young man’s incredulity. Sam, because he knew Keith enough to know how to handle him. Shiro, because he was used to being met with incredulity by most people he met.

Shiro remained calm, trying to give off gentle vibes to soothe the tempestuous sea that was Keith's energy. In his mind he saw said energy swirling in a frenzy, then recoiling like a serpent ready to strike; not wanting to be found, feeling threatened by another being. Yet it was too big to hide, and was forced to lay out vulnerable.

To some level Shiro could relate. "If only I had a dollar for every time someone asked me that."

At that Keith looked at Shiro but without shifting too much from his position. He was very apologetic and humble, "Right. Sorry, I wasn't trying to be rude. It's ..."

"You don't trust your senses." Shiro finished for him after he saw how Keith's Adam's Apple bobbed a few times.

Keith's frown returned, though softer and more contemplative, the sudden rush of angry energy became weak again. It had been like a solar flare: intense and all consuming one second, then gone the next drained out of energy. And the ideas in the man's mind so intense that Shiro felt like he could touch them.

"Why should I? Like I said, my head is not straight. The pills, I drink… make me see things." Though it looked like Keith offered that as a conclusion, there was tiredness in his undertone. The kind of words that sounded like they were beaten into his head and he was simply repeating them.

Shiro hummed, and he leaned forward to try get Keith to look at him. But he didn't. What Shiro said next, he tried to sound as less accusatory as possible, "You don't need to apologize Keith. But, do you really think that's true? Even when you see things before they happen, or when you hear things before they're said?"

The space between them squeezed,Shiro felt like something was pushing him away and he met it with no resistance. He didn't want to present himself as a threat and it was becoming clear to Shiro that he would have to put his patience into practice.

Shiro was going to tell Keith something, yet the words completely escaped his mind, drifting like a faraway echo. His eyes were focused however, they kept looking at the back of Keith's head while he kept picturing in his mind Keith looking at him.

In a sudden moment, Keith turned his head and looked at him. Right into his eyes. Just like Shiro was envisioning.

Shiro didn't recall ever feeling anything like it. Although it was brief like a single heartbeat, it spellbound Shiro. That’s when he noticed a little pattern: Their eyes kept finding each other. It wasn’t just a simple exchange either, it was a stare that was supposed to be deep. That look beckoned, it wanted to say more yet it shook Shiro.

Shiro has interacted with many psychics before, but none of their energies, nor their stare were as impactful as Keith's was …

Sam cleared his throat and to Shiro it felt like when glass was broken.

"Everything alright Shiro?" Sam asked, concern lacing his tone, but intrigue sculpting his expression.

Keith was quick to look out the window, frowning, and rubbing his knuckle yet again.

"Uh yes. Yes! I was just thinking about something and for a moment I forgot what I was going to say." Within his own head, Shiro questioned himself what could have just happened, the word strange didn't even begin to describe it. But he would have to ponder it later as he had to focus his attention on helping Keith.

"Mm. Okay, well, do you remember?" Sam gave Shiro a look over his glasses while his brows furrowed. The look that said Sam was worried but he knew something else was going on, that Shiro was hiding something.

Not that Shiro expected any less from brilliant man and the person who raised him. Thus, Shiro expected the questioning that was bound to come at some point.

"Yes, I do remember," Shiro turned to Keith again, "What I wanted to say, Keith, is that, It can be scary to not have anyone else understand. I was lucky, I had Sam and Colleen, they never told me I was wrong when I saw these things, they just wanted to understand. I'd like to offer you the same, and so would they, if you'd like us to?"

Keith's look was entirely distrustful. "You don't even know me."

Shiro smiled kindly, "Do I have to? I’m sure that Sam didn’t know you either when he decided to help you. Nor did Pidge when she decided to be your friend.” Shiro could tell that his words were clicking even when Keith glared at the arm-rest, with a lack of a counter argument continued. “They were just kind people, who want to help. And I'd like to help you too. If you’ll allow me, of course."

Shiro noticed that Keith's glare was softening into curious rather than hostile. But there was still a layer of nervousness that stopped him. "I know that Doctor Holt trusts you, and Pidge does too. But how can  _ I  _ trust you? How do I know you can really help me, and not just setting me up? _Every_ time that I’ve been offered ‘help’ I-----” The incomplete sentence was finalized by a very long, deep breath that even caused Keith to close his eyes for a few seconds. Keith shook his head and left the sentence unfinished.

Sam watched in contemplative silence, carefully watching the two of them interact. Shiro could feel his eyes on them, but he was focused on how he was going to answer Keith. He looked at nothing in particular as he nodded softly to himself a couple of times.

From the corner of his eye, Shiro saw Sam wincing, thinking of a way to ease the tension. But Shiro got ahead of him and had an idea, "Okay Keith, mind if I make a little test?”

He got Keith’s curiosity again, the latter tilting his head to indicate Shiro he had his attention. Even then his tone a bit biting when he asked, "Test what?"

Shiro smirked and took off his eyeglasses to clean them with the hem of his shirt. “I can understand your mistrust Keith and you have all the right to feel that way.” Shiro lifted his glasses up to check for any smudges. Once deemed clean enough he put them back on and calmly looked directly at Keith. “So, test me."

Keith squinted his eyes, he was definitely thinking about it. Not long passed before he reached to the side of the sofa and from a book bag he took out a sketch pad. Keith took out the sketch pad in a subtle but very intentional way of implying what Shiro's test would be.

"Psychics are supposed to be able to see what's in one's mind correct?"

Shiro nodded, "You draw, I guess. I'll need to touch your pencil or something though. I can’t mind read."

Keith made a noise that sounded like he was being skeptical, but he opened his sketchbook nonetheless. Shiro accepted Keith's challenge. Closing his eyes he sat back, taking a deep breath Shiro chose one thing to focus on so that his thoughts wouldn't become errant. He thought on black leather seats, the smell of cologne and pine that’s been impregnated into every corner. And the ‘adorkable’ nickname he gave to his beloved Jeep. Just when his mind was calm he heard the moment Keith’s pencil began to scratch the paper, his hearing sense attuned to the paused movements. Until suddenly they stopped.

That was the moment Shiro felt something. If he were to describe it, it was like the back of a hand brushed against his mind. He opened his eyes just as Keith’s hand moved again, it’s movements going from careful to fluid and quick. The strangest thing was that Keith’s eyes weren’t on the paper at all. His eyes were on Shiro, but they were unfocused, like Keith wasn’t entirely there at all.

"Keith?" Concerned, Sam leaned forward in his seat while attempting to reach out and touch Keith.

Shiro stopped him with a hand gesture. "Wait a moment. Let him, he's in a trance. I want to see what he does."

Sam seemed reluctant but he lowered his hand, yet he didn’t lean back in his chair, his concerned look still on Keith.

“Have you ever seen him doing this?” Shiro asked Sam.

“I don’t believe so. He always gets focused when he draws, but I’ve never seen him like this.”

They suddenly heard Keith snicker, amused. Even when he was still in the trance he mumbled, "Black. You named your car?"

“He saw it …” Shiro mumbled caught a little by surprise that Keith accurately gave one description of his car, just when he had been thinking about it moments prior.

Sam heard Keith too, his worried look became mixed with awe. “Amazing. How does he know that?”

Shiro was grappling with his own thoughts. He didn’t get the chance to form an explanation since the trance Keith was in ended as quickly and suddenly as it had started.

Keith blinked a couple of times then shook his head. While rubbing his eyes he grumbled, “Fucking pills … Sorry I think that I dozed off for a moment there.”

With the focus returned to his eyes Keith looked down at his lap. Whatever he drew on that paper made him freeze, eyes open in shock and confusion, and a question hanging on his lips. He thought on it hard for a couple of seconds then looked at Sam and Shiro.

"I … did I …did I do this?" Keith was at a loss for any explanation, his mouth moving uselessly to add more to that sentence. He turned the sketchbook around to show the light sketch of a Jeep in side view, and on the bottom left corner was the sketch of a license plate.

"That's Shiro's car! How can you---- you haven't seen Black" Sam observed while caressing his beard.

"Black? "

"Yes. You said that too Keith. You went into a trance of sorts and started drawing." Sam gently informed him.

Shiro felt the poor young man’s confusion and sudden fear so what Keith did next didn’t come as a surprise to him.

Keith shoved his sketchbook away, pencil and all, "It's just a car. Could be anybody's car."

"Even when you didn't intend on drawing that? When you were supposed to be testing Shiro?" Sam pointed out, once again being gentle with the distraught young man.

Keith shook his head as Sam talked to him, and muttered, “No. It can’t … It just can’t …”

“Keith. May I show you something?” Shiro interrupted speaking as calmly as Sam was. He took out his phone and passed to Keith so that he could see a back view of ‘Black.’

Shiro watched as Keith reluctantly compared the cars, and the license plates that were exactly the same. Keith chew the inside of his cheek and started shaking his head sharply.

“No. No, no, no. Nope.” Keith’s voice trembled. He handed the phone back to Shiro like it would burn him if he held it any longer. Thereupon he stood up abruptly to stand by the window while caressing his temples. "At this point, I don't  _ care _ what this is .. I just want it to  _ stop. _ "

The last word in the sentence almost sounded like a sob. But even before Keith talked in such a begging tone, Shiro sensed that Keith was at his limit. Both emotional, mental and perhaps even physical. He felt like he has pushed Keith and felt guilty because of it. Nevertheless, it was necessary. If he was to help Keith, he needed Keith to start acknowledging that what was happening to him wasn’t just in his head, as he claimed.

“I’m sorry for troubling you Keith.” He apologized humbly as he put his phone away. Keith kept staring out the window without saying anything. Shiro didn’t blame him. Turning to Sam he said, “I think that’s enough for today uncle Sam.”

Sam immediately understood, nodding as he put his pad on the table and stood up. “I agree. Perhaps having this conversation right after a therapy session might have been a mistake. Keith?”

Keith crossed his arms over his chest and slightly turned his head towards Sam without looking at him.

“I’m sorry if I put too much on you today. Take a minute or two to calm down and then we’ll head over to the main house.”

Keith curled a little into himself and nodded softly.

“Alright.” Sam gathered his things from the table and as he walked to his desk he told Shiro, “We’ll be going out for dinner later, you’re welcomed to join us.”

“Yea. Auntie told me, thanks for the invitation. I’ll be more than glad to join you.”

“Great! You’re welcomed to join us too Keith. Though I think Katie said something about dragging you along anyways.” Sam chuckled as he organized his desk a little.

Keith huffed almost inaudibly and though there was a little bit of an edge in his tone, he sounded a little calmer. “I don’t have much choice there. She’s my ride anyways.”

“Ah, right. Well, we’ll be going somewhere calm so don’t worry.”

Keith nodded again, “Thanks.” He moved away from the window picking up his messenger bag as he went. He put it on and after picking up his discarded sketchbook he shoved into the bag, not even bothering to close the book. “I’m good, we can go. Don’t want to keep them waiting too long.” Keith gave them no chance to refute as he walked out.

Sam walked to Shiro and gave him a worried look.

“He is  a little calmer.” Shiro reassured Sam, but the latter looked unsure and guilt ridden.

“We’re going to have to adjust his therapy sessions if you’re going to be working with us. But we’ll plan that tomorrow perhaps, if we’re both available.”

Shiro nodded in agreement as he opened the door for Sam. 

In the main house  Matt and Pidge were on the living room, a commercials playing on the tv that neither sibling was paying attention to. Matt leaning against Pidge’s arm while scrolling through his phone, while she was lazily doodling on her notebook, one leg crossed on top of the other to support the big cushion she was using as a makeshift table.

Keith made a beeline towards Pidge and stood next to her. Shiro in contrast took the opportunity to sneak up on Matt and take his phone.

“Hey! Shiro, give that back!” Matt whined with some annoyance in his tone.

“Oh, you guys done?” Pidge smiled at Keith, then tilted her head backwards to look up at Sam who stood behind the sofa.

“Yes, we are. Where’s your mother?”

“She’s getting ready. How was the session?” Pidge inquired.

It was a pretty lengthy session. But we’ll work on making them a little more easier.”

Shiro was twirling Matt’s phone in his hand as the latter was doing a half hearted attempt at reaching it. Most likely because he was too comfortable in his position to move.

“Hopefully the next one will be better. This one wasn’t bad, I hope?” Shiro smiled kindly while looking at Keith. He sincerely hoped that with what happened he hadn’t made Keith uncomfortable in any way.

Keith didn’t hold Shiro’s gaze for long, his eyes darting to the ground as he nodded while mumbled, “No. It wasn’t,” which made him sound unsure of his own answer. He was hovering near Pidge, looking like he wanted to join her yet seemed unsure of how to go about it. Shiro’s heart dipped when he picked up on the need for comfort Keith had.

“You sure man? You don’t sound so convinced. I know Shiro can look intimidating, but trust me, he’s a big softie.” Pidge told Keith reaching her hand out in welcome. An invitation Keith didn’t hesitate to take, shuffling over, not touching, but Shiro felt the relief that washed in Keith’s chest. Keith sat on the small space Pidge made for him when she scooted. It caused a bit of grumbling from her older brother, as it ruined his comfort, but she ignored it.

“Shame on you Shiro! Stop intimidating poor Keith!” Matt scolded, feigning offense as he swiped his phone back with fake attitude.

“I didn’t do anything!” Shiro quickly defended while ruffling Matt’s hair. But seeing as Keith was acting wary, and had talked like he was unsure, it wouldn’t hurt to double check. So he looked at Keith again. “At least, I don’t think I did? Hopefully?”

“Yes. I’m sure, I just …” Keith briefly paused to look at Shiro in the eye like he was considering what to say. “Need to get used to it. Remember I’m not good with strangers.” Keith lowered his gaze to Pidge’s notebook and he smiled, a subtle huff escaping his mouth when he saw the doodle Pidge did: A caricature of herself wearing swirly glasses.

The light expression really made a difference in Keith’s face, Shiro observed. It was so pleasant to look at that Shiro felt himself smiling along.

“Okay! Now that you guys have met, and are going to become friends, Keith! I was talking to Matt and I got homework for you!” Pidge reached over to grab a book that was on top of the coffee table. She handed it to Keith as she said, "I don't know why I didn't think about this before. But you should really give a read.”

Shiro craned his neck to see what book was Keith taking into his hands. It took merely a second for him to recognize the cover.

"Oh, that's the first book Shiro wrote. How come I didn't think of that either." Sam commented gently hitting his forehead with the heel of his hand.

Pidge's intention was to help Keith, but Shiro felt like it was narcissistic in a way. The last thing he wanted was to give off that impression. And by the way Keith was skeptical looking between the book and him, Shiro worried that that was already the case.

“Oh, Keith, you don’t have to read it if you don’t want to.” As soon as Shiro said that, the three Holts looked at him with perplexed, questioning frowns. Even Keith was looking at him strangely.

“Why not Shiro? I thought that the reason you wrote it was to help everyone understand extrasensorial people.”

“Well, yea, but …” Shiro trailed off as he thought how would he explain to them that for some reason he was feeling like he really wanted to give Keith a very good impression. More so then he would with any other stranger. But he failed to find the words.

So Matt intervened, first talking to Shiro and then to Keith. “But nothing! Keith, don’t listen to him. Read it, it’s good.”

The intention Shiro had when first wrote that book was so he could help other people like him understand themselves. Of course it would make sense to suggest Keith reading his book…

“Oh! And not only that,” Pidge took the book from Keith’s hands and she raised it enough to hide half of her devilish grin, “Shiro, you should also definitely sign it while we’re at it.”

As if he didn’t feel like they were being pushy enough, Pidge just  _ had _ to ask him for an autograph too. Shiro was going to question her when Keith took the words right out of his mouth.

“Why?”

Pidge looked at him like if the answer was the most obvious thing in the world. “To rub it in Lance’s face, duh! Tell me that you  _ don’t _ want to see his reaction.”

The small smile Keith cracked was nearly instantaneous. Pidge wiggled her eyebrows at him and Keith muttered, "When you put it that way …"

"So. Shiro?" Pidge extended the book towards Shiro in offering, her smirk deviously smug.

Shiro didn't know Lance properly and he already felt sorry for the guy. But not enough not to cave in to Pidge's schemes of mischief. He wasn't sure why, but he almost always fell into them easily. Him accepting the book didn't make Matt happy however.

"Aw come on Shiro! You're always doing stuff for Pidgey here! When are you going to do me a favor and be in my videos!" He whined and pouted like the kid he sometimes was.

"'Cause,  _ Matt _ , one: I'm little sis,and big bros have to do as I wish. Two: I'm the fav. And three: I'm not a Pokemon! So don't call me 'Pidgey'!"

"You are as small as a Pidgey and it's always been one of your favorite Pokemon and you know it." Matt countered while squishing her cheeks.

Sam rolled his eyes and exchanged a look with Shiro whilst taking a pen from the top pocket of his blazer. Shiro smiled as he took the offered pen. When he was about to start scribbling, his eyes caught Keith watching them all interact. The small smile was still there, but Shiro could sense the forlorn rooted deep in Keith; that he wanted to be part of the conversation but just wouldn’t dare intrude. In turn, Shiro felt sad for him but he remained casual and engaged in the banter. There was a possibility that it could encourage Keith.

"Hummmm, gee, I don’t know Pidge, I'll have to agree with Matt on the Pidgey thing. Plus it’s cute. And you Matt, I don’t know why are you complaining. Do I need to remind you of who gets you exclusive content for your videos?"

No further argument, and the admittance of defeat in the form of a pout from Matt. Shiro smirked to himself while handing the book over to Pidge, who then blew a raspberry at her brother. Matt quickly teased back by tickling her, but Pidge squirmed away before Matt could tickle her too much.

“Alright, that’s enough you three. What will Keith here think of you, acting like children?” Calm and with the patience of a saint, Sam intervened.

“Pfft, it’s not like he’s not used to it dad. We live with  _ Lance _ afterall.” Pidge dismissed, nonchalantly handing the book to Keith.

  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At long last, the anticipated meeting happened! Writing Keith and Shiro's first encounter was tricky but in the end I had lots of fun. I sincerely hope you all enjoyed this chapter! And please, I'd love to know if you are enjoying this story so far! What has been your favorite part in this or previous chapters. Regardless, I thank you all for dedicating a moment of your time to read, comment, and/or leave kudos on this work. It really means a lot and gets me all riled up! 
> 
> And about the Pokemon joke, It was all thanks to me playing Pokemon Let's Go Eevee and I captured a female Pidgey... I tend to name my Pokemon after characters I like and I realized that 'Pidge' forms part of all three Pokemon in that evolution chain: Pidgey, Pidgeotto, Pidgeot. And thus I had an epiphany.
> 
> Special thanks to thequalityrunaway for putting up with my writing messes! And to Hazel for helping me out as well~~
> 
> Alrigthy fellow Sheithers until the next chapter! And I hope you all have a lovely day/afternoon/evening~~~~

**Author's Note:**

> Hello and welcome to my first Sheith fic! Thank you so much for stopping by and dedicating me some of your time. As you may have noticed in the tags I will be adding character tags and other tags as the story progresses, rating might change as well. I do it this way because I feel like the tags could be a give away and I'd like to keep some things a surprise. Please let me know your thoughts, I'd be glad to hear them. This work has been greatly inspired by the Netflix series called 'The Haunting of Hill House', which if you haven't seen I definitely recommend that you to check it out!
> 
> A huge shoutout to thequalityrunaway whom edited and beta'd this work~~~ Thank you!! <33  
> And a special thanks to Neo too who helped me in the early stages of development!  
> You guys rock!
> 
> Alright, I hope to see you in the next chapter and I hope you enjoyed~~~


End file.
